The Return of the Mamodo Volume 1
by Antwan1791
Summary: Fifteen years after the Last Battle, the Mamodo must return to the Human world to protect their partners and the World. Mild swearing and some violent content. Please R&R! [[COMPLETE]]
1. Chapter 1: Hardships

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is the sole product of my imagination and has nothing to do with the characters/makers/actors or anything else affiliated with Zatch Bell. Any incorrect references to the actual story line in the series may or may not have been altered to suit this fictional recreation. BLAH BLAH BLAH…

_Hey all! This is my very first story about Zatch Bell. I hope you like it. Please R&R!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**Hardships  
**_

_**In the Mamodo World…  
**_"Mommy!" cried an orange haired Mamodo child. "Mommy! I gots a 'nuther spell!"

"That's great honey! What one is it this time?"

"I think I heard sumthin like **_Shudo_**, or was it **_Shedo_**…" mumbled the Mamodo child as he walked outside. Seconds later, a bright orange light appeared with a little burst of laughter and the child raced back inside yelling "Mommy! I got it! The new spell is **_Sheudo_**! It's just like your spell, the one where you don't get hurted!" The excited little child was completely out of breath and his face flushed with excitement. The child was wearing a pair of blue jeans with an orange sweatshirt. A pair of black shoes completed the ensemble. The child has the customary black markings underneath his eyes, just like his father and mostly all the other Mamodo. The boy's hair is an orangey reddish color, almost like auburn, but it was shinier.

Tia smiled as she cut a strange carrot-like vegetable on the counter of her home for the little boy's dinner. She knew there was going to be more new spells just like that one, a cross between one of her own fiery spells and one of her husband's lightning attacks. "That's great Zioch! Why don't you go show your father?"

"Humph! Like he'd even care…" mumbled the child with deep orange and yellow eyes.

"Zioch! You know he cares! It's just that lately there have been some very bad goings-on in the Mamodo World. You _know _he loves you very much…" Tia turned away and began to peel the caraato, as the carrot/tomato cross was called, a little faster. Tia's thoughts were elsewhere, on her husband Zatch's recent troubling news about the RiftWay between the Human World and the Mamodo World…

Tia's thoughts were interrupted as Zioch turned and shouted "**_SHEUDO_**!"

_**Meanwhile, in the Human World…  
**_Wonen walked slowly along the garden path in his backyard to clear his head. He had just finished his almost daily argument with his mother, Li-en. It was getting harder and harder to talk to her. _If only she knew… _he thought. Wonen had never been very popular at school, and with yesterday's exposure of his freakish talents, the jeering and name calling would be even worse than before come Monday.

It's not that he wasn't good-looking, just that his looks weren't exactly normal. He wore blue, baggy jeans just like every other kid and had a blue and white striped polo shirt covered by a light brown jacket. His white shoes were in the latest style. His only distinguishing appearance was his shockingly white hair. It is medium length and spiky from gel, but his eyes were even worse than his hair. They were large and orb like with a pale purple color and a deep black irises.

After the event at school, he had run home to talk to his mother. She was even more scared of what she told him than the bully had been of his powers.

"NO!" she screamed, "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! NOT NOW! IT CAN'T BE NOW!"

Li-en had then proceeded to tell him he must never use those powers, ever. They would put him at risk for some unknown reason that she wouldn't tell him.

In return, Wonen had yelled back that he didn't even want them and proceeded to his room where he spent the rest of the day Friday and most of the morning Saturday. Now it was Saturday afternoon and he decided to leave the house for a while to cool his head. On the way out he passed his mother who had tried to stop him from leaving. She didn't want him to use his powers again. After the second heated argument, he had run outside.

Wonen sighed. _I wish these powers would just go away! _thought Wonen furiously. Thinking back to that same event that caused the arguments with his mother, Wonen was disgusted with himself. _I had just left the school building and was in the parking lot, looking at the sky. I didn't see that stupid little pebble. If I had none of it would have happened… I tripped over that pebble and bumped into the school bully, Garry. Garry got all mad at nothing! I bumped him! That's IT! He punched me and started calling me names. I just go so **mad**…if I hadn't had such a bad day, maybe I wouldn't have punched back. As it was, all my anger was in that punch. That punch turned friggin green! That punch turned into punches. The punches sent him flying across the yard. He just got up and began to slowly walk toward me. Suddenly I was so scared that I just turned tail and ran. That green cloud or whatever went to my legs this time and not my fists. I was running really fast. Now that I think about it, I heard two words when those things happen. The first one was Ganzu Boren. The second one was Radoruk. Those punches looked furiously strong too and my legs didn't hurt after the almost four miles I ran either. I still can't believe that Garry just got up and walked after all those punches. They must have hurt really bad…_

His thoughts were suddenly turned elsewhere when his twin sister Lirei came running up to him from out of the Greenhouse.

Lirei is Wonen's fraternal twin and so she looked nowhere near as weird as he does. Her hair was midnight black, just like her mother's. Although her eyes were the exact same as Wonen's, no one seemed to mind because her bangs covered her eyes most the time. She was at the exact opposite end of the popularity chain at school because of her looks. She was practically the hottest girl at their high school. Her favorite outfit was a pair of tight, pale blue jeans and a body hugging forest green t-shirt with a light pink star upon it. Her light brown shoes matched the suede vest she sometimes wore, as she was wearing now.

"Wonen! You'll never guess what just happened!" said Lirei excitedly and out of breath.

"What? Have you realized I'm a loser and come to disown me?" he asked, scuffing his new shoes on the gravel path.

"No…better! I'm just like you! I have powers too!"

_**At Zioch's House…  
**_"**_SHEUDO_**!" shouted Zioch, just as a yellow lightning bolt came through the door and hit the orange dome of energy that shot out of the ground at Zioch's shout. The orange bubble deflected the lightning attack and shot it right back out the door where it hit the ground and diffused.

"Very good, son. You have already learned that shouting a spell in this world will increase its power. By deflecting the lightning into the ground, you dispersed the charge and ended the attack." said the King of the Mamodo World, Zatch Bell as he walked into the house. "That won't help you in the battle ahead I'm afraid…" he said with a sad face.

"Zatchey Dear, I thought we _talked _about this." said Tia with her old intimidating voice from the Last Battle. "I _thought_ that it wasn't going to come to this."

"I know we talked, but there's just no other way!" said Zatch desperately, "Zikon's forces are getting stronger everyday in the Human World and so is his control over the RiftWay. I need all the assistance I can get from the Mamodo World!"

"What's all this talk about the Human World? What's going on? And who's Zikon?" asked Zioch. He paused, "Daddy, why is Mommy getting all sad?"

With a sigh, all her anger left in one breath. Tia looked tearfully at her only child and said, "Daddy has come to train you for the next Battle in the Human World, honey. You need to be prepared for what is about to happen."

"It is finally time for what I thought would never happen again," said Zatch. "The evil forces of Zikon have finally begun the war against the Human World."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed my attempt at riveting FanFiction. Again, please R&R __! _

PS- If there are any mistakes, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2: The Training Begins

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is the sole product of my imagination and has nothing to do with the characters/makers/actors or anything else affiliated with Zatch Bell. Any incorrect references to the actual story line in the series may or may not have been altered to suit this fictional recreation. BLAH BLAH BLAH…

_Here's the next chapter for all you people who are interested. R&R!  
_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: **_**The Training Begins  
**_

Wonen stared in shock and disbelief at his sister. He didn't even know that she knew he had those strange powers.

Seeing the confused look on her brother's face, Lirei said, "I saw you at school the first time you used your powers."

He turned away and said to his sister, "Stop it! Don't make it worse for me than it already is by torturing me! I get enough of that at school, or I will, thanks to these powers…" Wonen began to run from his sister when he heard that same strange voice in his head that had said the words the first time.

"Not again!" he sobbed. _Please not now!_ thought Wonen desperately. The deep yet gentle voice inside his head said the simple yet alien word. _Radoruk_. A green nimbus swirled around Wonen's legs and torso and he suddenly went careening through the forest surrounding his home at an incredible speed. The green nimbus carried him far away from the house and into a secluded glade in the darker regions of the woodland.

Wonen turned at a sudden noise to see his sister Lirei walking out of the woods. "What?" stuttered Wonen, almost speechless. "How the fuck did you get here? I must have run for like friggin six miles!" Wonen almost never swore out loud and so this surprised Lirei, but not so much she couldn't be sarcastic.

"I _told _you," said Lirei with the look of a mother scolding a child on her face. "I have powers just like yours. I saw the green light and saw you dash off just now so I figured I'd use a power too. Mine's called _Go Radoruk_. What's yours?"

Still extremely surprised, Wonen said, "Mine is almost like yours without the Go. Mine's _Radoruk_." Suddenly turning on his sister, "But _how_ did you get here anyway?"

"My spell lets me jump super high so I used it and saw where you stopped. I just jumped again and landed over there." Lirei pointed to a crater a little way off from the glade. "I think I'm supposed to kick at something when I do the power because my legs get all super powered up." said Lirei matter-of-factly. "Yours just makes you go super fast."

"Great," said Wonen "now, we're both freaks."

_**Back in the Mamodo World…  
**_While Lirei and Wonen were discovering their newfound abilities, Zatch had been explaining to Zioch what was going on in the two Worlds.

"But Daddy, I don't wanna do this!" said Zioch with a look of horror on his face. "I'm not allowed to go the Human World! Mommy says…"

"_I _say that you _will_ because you have to." His tone softening, Zatch said, "Zioch, you're the Prince and you have a duty to uphold to the Kingdom and to me."

"Okay Daddy…Just one question."

"Hmm?"

"Can I go to the bathroom first?" **  
**An hour later, Zioch landed flat on his back with a solid **thudd** that knocked the breath from his lungs. He was covered in bruises from head to toe and needed a break.

"Daddy! Why do you keep hitting me?" screamed Zioch furiously.

_**SMACK! BAMM!**_

"OUCH! What was that for?" shouted Zioch as he got up again. With no response from his father, he just got angrier and angrier, clenching and unclenching his fists. Finally, his right hand began to glow a dull red that got brighter the angrier he got. When Zioch finally noticed his hand, he looked down with a surprised look on his face. There was a bright red blade in his hand, the exact color of his mother's **_Seoshi_** attack.

Zioch looked up at the sound of his father laughing and clapping. "Good job Son! You finally mastered a new spell."

Without even realizing it until that moment, Zioch had heard his own voice in his head say the word _Fireama_. The red blade continued to burn in his hand until he let his hand drop. The sword disappeared the moment he let go of it.

"That was so COOL!" exclaimed Zioch, all his anger forgotten. "That's my fourth spell!" Zioch began to try and create the sword once more but soon became frustrated when it wasn't appearing. After a few more failed attempts, Zioch uttered a growl, threw his hand down and shouted "**_FIREAMA_**!" A bright red streak appeared and hung in the air. Before it dissolved, Zioch grabbed it and he got his second sword. Zatch sauntered over with a bemused expression.

"I was hoping you would figure it out eventually. Some spells require a certain movement or action to make the spell work. Swiping your hand down when the Fireama Spell is activated seems to work for you. Try it again."

And so Zioch tried again and it worked, and again he tried and again it worked. He discovered that he could even make two swords and wield them at the same time. This method wasn't exactly the most helpful since it involved splitting the single sword's natural strength in half.

As the day wore on, and the training session ended, father and son began the walk home to the summer home where they were currently staying with Tia. Zioch let his father get ahead of him just a few feet while he was still talking about future training sessions. Quickly raising his hand, he heard himself say in his mind _Seoker_. A red bolt of lightning shot out of his palm and hit Zatch square in the shoulders, knocking him to the ground.

Zioch came and stood over him and said, "Nah-Nah! Gotcha back!"

Zatch laughed and chased his little son all the way home to a fresh cooked dinner. _That **hurt**. _thought Zatch as he rubbed his shoulder after dinner. _I didn't realize that he was almost as powerful as me. Maybe even more powerful…_

_**The Belmond Mansion  
**_Garry woke up at noon feeling sore and bruised. His first thought was _I'm not alone!_ Garry jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly in his favorite pair of beige cargo pants and black sweatshirt with the red dragon on it. Looking in the mirror, he combed his dark brown hair, almost black in fact, to a respectable position.

Running downstairs, a maid told him that his mother was out in the garden reading. With a grunt of exasperation, he pulled on his black trainers with the red marking on them and practically flew to the garden.  
**  
**Sherry Belmond looked up from her book on parallel dimensions to see her son standing breathless before her. Putting the book down, she patted the stool next to her in an invitation to sit.

"Mother!" said Garry excitedly, "I'm not alone! There's another kid at school with Mamodo blood in him. He's a hybrid, _just like me_!"

"Calm down sweetie. You'll hyperventilate." Rising from her chair, Sherry called her chauffer to start the limo.

"Where are you going Mother?"

"If what you say is true, then _we_ have a house call to make."

* * *

_There you go! Please let me know how you like it so far. _


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises and Gifts

__

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is the sole product of my imagination and has nothing to do with the characters/makers/actors or anything else affiliated with Zatch Bell. Any incorrect references to the actual story line in the series may or may not have been altered to suit this fictional recreation. BLAH BLAH BLAH…

This is the third chapter in my installment and I am feverently hoping that everyone will like it. I have previously written this and also five more chapters. That's pretty much why all the chapters between 3 and 8 came out almost at the same time. Hehe... :)  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: _Surprises and Gifts_**

_**In the Woods outside the Twin's Mansion…**_

"Great," said Wonen "now, we're both freaks."

"That's not true! We're special! We must be the only two 15 year-olds on the planet who can create a green light and use it to do superhuman stunts!" said Lirei with excitement. "Think about it, we could fight crime, or we cou-"

"We will **not** be doing anything with our powers." said Wonen, interrupting Lirei. "Mom says they are extremely dangerous to everyone, especially us."

"I think we have to go talk with Mommy Dearest…"

"What? Are you cra- WHAT? NO! DON'T USE YOUR POWERS!" shouted Wonen as Lirei grabbed his wrist and her legs turned green. She shot two hundred feet into the air, with Wonen hanging on for dear life. Lirei angled her legs toward the mansion and began the descent.

With a thud, Lirei landed ten feet away from the back porch. And then Wonen landed right on top of her. She pulled him up and began to go into the house when she saw a green light and then a blur to her left. When she looked back to the door, Wonen was blocking it, looking shocked.

"I can't believe I just did that…" said Wonen looking angry with himself. "Anyway, you can't tell Mom that you have powers too. At least, not right now. She freaked when I told her about mine. Who knows what would happen if she knew that you had them too?"

"Hmm…I think you're right. _When_ we tell her, we had both better be there to catch her or something…" said Lirei.

"Then we agree. Now let's go get some lunch. I'm starving!"

On their way to the kitchen, the doorbell rang and the twins ended their conversation on their freakish powers. A few minutes later, the front door was open and the famous and rich Sherry Belmond and her son Garry were standing in the hallway.

"Shit…" said Wonen. "Just what we _don't _need."

_**Back in the Mamodo World…**_

Zioch was getting bored waiting for his father to come out of the house. Every couple of minutes, a messenger bird would fly out the window of Zatch's study and would wing off toward the town or countryside.

When Zatch finally came out, he was wearing one of his trademark smiles.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Zioch, still pouting from having to wait so long.

"You're going to have some training partners today, son. A few of my old friends are coming over with their children. You're gonna make some new friends."

"Yay!" laughed Zioch. "When do I get to meet them?"

"In a little bit. But first, we have to go to the Palace."

"But Daddy, I thought you said-"

"I did, that's why we're meeting our friends in the Palace Garden. We're gonna need some reinforcements for the Human World."  
**  
**"Hi there everybody!" said Zatch, 20 minutes later. "Thanks for coming."

"There had better be a good reason why you made all of us come here so late at night." said the Dark Mamodo, Brago.

"I agree. Why did we all have to come here at eleven pm?" asked Wonrei, the father of Wonen and Lirei.

"Zaela! Stop beating up the twins!" shouted Laila, the Moon Mamodo as she walked into the palace garden. Her husband, Zeno, walked over and gave Zaela a smack on the head.

"That'll teach ya!"

"Honey…I thought we talked about hitting the kids. Ace! Do NOT bite Leia!"

"But Mommmm…she started it!" whined the younger brother of Zaela.

"I did not! I wish you weren't my twin!" screamed Leia, the second twin, and then she began to cry.

While the children's fighting and parent's scolding had been going on, Zioch had been watching from behind his mother. He thought that they shouldn't fight. It was wrong to hit anyone. Suddenly, Tia walked over to the group of men to join the discussion and so Zioch was left alone with a whispered "Go play." from his mother.

The Zaela girl seemed to be about Zioch's age, but the twins were almost two years younger. Zaela was wearing a light purple shirt under a purplish blue jacket. She had on creamy white pants with a pair of bluish purple shoes on her feet. Her hair was long and milky white, like her father Zeno's but her hair was long like her mother's. Zaela's eyes were the prettiest Zioch had ever seen. They were a deep purple with white flecks around the irises. _She's beautiful! _thought Zioch, staring at Zaela for almost five minutes before he looked over at the two twins who were still fighting.

The two twins were almost identical, except for their opposite clothing. They both had darkish purple hair and the same eyes, white with purple flecks. Ace was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a purple shirt and white jacket. He had on white shoes with dark purple marks that matched his shirt. Leia on the other hand, was wearing a light purple shirt and white jacket. The jeans were a lighter blue this time, and her shoed were the same as Ace's except with light purple markings instead of dark. They both carried the marks of a Mamodo under their eyes, as does Zaela.

Zaela had been subdued by her father and began to look around while Zatch, Tia, Wonrei, Brago, and her parents began a heated discussion. She noticed a little boy with orangey hair, or was it brown, or maybe it was red?

She walked over to the little boy and said, "Hi! I'm Zaela. What's your name?"

Zioch was staring so hard that he almost didn't answer. "I'm…my name is…uhh…Zioch!"

"Hi Zioch!" said Zaela with a giggle. "Those two are my little brother and sister, Ace and Leia. They fight a lot but they always make up. Its hard not to when their spells are dependant on one another here…"

"Kids! Come here will you?" asked Tia.

As the children gathered around , Zatch began to speak. "OK guys, here's the plan. I've already sent all the messages we need to get through the RiftWay and our Partners will be waiting on the other side. Its time to go to the Human World."

Tia interrupted him. "You're always in such a hurry. We have to assign the children books first!"

"I almost forgot!" said Zatch as he pulled out a small black book from his vast coat. "Kids, gather round. In this book are all the Spell Book choices for the Human World, those taken and the ones ready for use. You may choose any color you want. Zioch, you first."

Zioch was a little nervous as he took the book. _Just get it over with_ he thought. Opening the book, he saw a list of all the colors for books available was on the first page. Scanning the list, he said, "I choose that one! The…Mustard Yellow."

"That's a great choice son! Now sign your name here… Zaela, you next."

Zaela chose Light Purple. Around the little circle it went, the four children choosing colors and then signing their names next to the color on the line provided. Ace chose Dark Blue and Leia the opposite: Light Blue. Once everyone's names were in the book and the colors chosen, it was time to get their books.

* * *

_I thought that this particular chapter was a good one. I sat on my computer for like an hour trying to figure out a way to introduce the spell books. It's kinda lame but it was the best I could do at one in the morning. The next chapter is on it's way...like it will be here in five minutes... ;)_


	4. Chapter 4: The RiftWay

__

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is the sole product of my imagination and has nothing to do with the characters/makers/actors or anything else affiliated with Zatch Bell. Any incorrect references to the actual story line in the series may or may not have been altered to suit this fictional recreation. BLAH BLAH BLAH…  
_  
__I have decided to stop the mass production of chapters for two reasons. Writing these little author notes all at the same time is kinda hard since no one has actually read the story at this point (May 25th, 2006 3:28 pm). Also, I want more time to write future chapters. Enjoy this last one. Chapter 5 will arrive sometime next week._  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: _The RiftWay_**

Garry stared at Wonen apologetically. "I'm sorry for…umm…_abusing_ you yesterday at school. I only acted that way because I thought I was the only kid in the whole world with Mamodo powers. I was obviously wrong…" Garry finished his little speech almost with relief. It felt good to tell someone besides his mother about his powers.

Wonen couldn't believe what he was hearing. _He's got powers too? HIM?_ thought Wonen incredulously.

"What did you call them? The powers I mean." asked Lirei.

"You mean you don't know?" said Sherry with a startled look on her face. "Where can I find Li-en? I have to have a talk with her."

"She's in the…wait a minute! How do _you_ know my mother's name!" asked Wonen.

"It's a long story and I don't have time to tell it. Where is she?"

"She's in the backyard, gardening most likely." said Lirei.

"I'll be right back, Garry. Please inform the twins about the Mamodos." With that, Sherry turned and went down the hall and out the door into the yard.

Garry looked awkwardly at Wonen and Lirei. He made a double take at Lirei. _I can't believe I'm actually standing next to the hottest girl in school _thought Garry. _I wonder if she'll go out with me? I've only loved her since­ I don't know…_

"So what exactly is a Mamodo?" asked Lirei, interrupting Garry's daydream, not knowing it was about her.

Broken out of his reverie, Garry said, "A Mamodo is what some people would call a demon. Others call them imps. They live in a world separate from ours and have control over special powers. These powers are used every 1,000 Human years in a Battle to decide the next King of the Mamodo World. One hundred Mamodos are sent to Earth with a special book to activate their powers in our world. The Mamodo must find a human partner to activate the spell book using emotions. Once a Mamodo's book is destroyed or burned, the Mamodo is sent back to the Mamodo World."

Garry took a deep breath and was about to continue when Lirei interrupted. "What does all that have to do with our powers?"

"I was _getting_ to that!" said Garry. "These Mamodo powers can be anything from control over water, lightning, fire, or earth to shape shifting, invisibility, psychic powers, and so on and so forth."

"Some of these Mamodos bonded deeply with their human partners and fell in love. My father was one such Mamodo. The Dark Mamodo, Brago, who has control over gravity. He and my mother made me and I gained half human blood and half Mamodo. With the Mamodo blood, I gained some of my father's powers too. Actually all of them."

"I was born after the Last Battle, in which Zatch Bell the Lightning Mamodo became King and ended the battles. The laws of the Mamodo and Human World forbid Mamodo to live in the Human World and so all the Mamodo returned to their own world. Since you seem to have Mamodo powers, I'm guessing your father was a Mamodo, since your mother is in the kitchen with mine."

Garry took a **_deep_** breath and exhaled slowly. Wonen looked extremely confused and somewhat upset while Lirei was looking at her hands in wonder. Suddenly, Wonen looked accusingly at Garry.

"That's not possible! Our father died 3 months before we were born! We never knew him! I'm not a demon! I'm **_not_**!" Wonen began to sob from all the stress of the last few days and the enormity of what had just been told to him.

Lirei looked up from her hands and looking determinedly at Wonen said, "Wonen, I think it's time for that talk with Mother."

_**At the Mamodo Palace…**_

As soon as Zatch closed the little black book, the front cover began to glow. A pulse screamed through the air from the book and as it hit the four book recipients, they began to glow the color of their future book. With a bright flash, the glows detached themselves from the children to become a floating orb. Another flash later, and all four kids were holding the mysterious books of the Mamodo. Just as suddenly as they appeared, they vanished into thin air.

"Where'd it go? I want it back!" screamed Leia. "Mommy, get my book back!"

"Kids, you'll have your books when you step into the Human World." said Zatch. "Right now, it's time we left."

Zatch turned to Zioch and said, "Listen closely son, only members of the royal court can use this spell and you will need to learn it, I think."

With those whispered words, Zatch turned to the garden wall, threw his hands out in front of him and shouted, "**_EINGAN DEKKEN_**!"

The only spell that was universal to any group of people in the royal court created a swirling mass of color in the otherwise solid brown wall. The shifting colors formed into a semi-tangible gap between the worlds that disappeared if you squinted.

"Let's go!" shouted Brago as he jumped straight into the portal. Tia quickly grabbed his hand and Zatch hers, and Wonrei his.

"Grab my hand kids!" shouted Wonrei. "We all have to pass through as one being!"

Zaela grabbed Ace's hand, while he grabbed Leia's. With her free hand, she grabbed Zioch's hand. Zioch's other hand had already gotten hold of Wonrei's. When the last hand was secured, the portal sucked the children up like spaghetti and threw them into a madness of color.

_**In the Twins' Kitchen…**_

"So you mean to tell me that you _knew_ we would get these powers?" asked Wonen five minutes later. He stared with something short of horror at his mother.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you, sweetie." said Li-en, with a sad smile. "I meant to tell you earlier this month in fact, but then I got the letter from Zatch…"

"You mean the King, the Lightning Mamodo?" asked Lirei.

"Yes, but how did you know?" asked Li-en with a confused look on her face. Garry raised his and sheepishly with a small smile.

"So are you gonna tell us about our Mamodo father or not? You know, the one who was supposed to be a traveling business who got sick in Asia and died?" asked Wonen with some small amount of anger and disappointment in his voice.

Li-en looked at the counter and put her hands over her eyes. "Your father was a very strong Mamodo. His name was Wonrei, for which you two are named, if you didn't just guess. His powers were that he could power up any part of his body with the spells in his Lavender Spell Book. He and I got married after Zatch and his partner Kiyo Takamine helped to rescue him from your grandfather."

Lirei gasped. Li-en never talked about Grandpa. He was a terrible Chinese mafia boss. And now she knew why her mother hated him so much.

"Soon after our marriage, the battling began again and we traveled around the world, eliminating weak Mamodo who were not fit to become the king. During the Final Crusade of the Last Battle, your father's book was burned and he returned to the Mamodo World. I hadn't gotten the time to tell him I was pregnant and so I thought it best that neither of you knew your real father."

Li-en continued with a deep breath. "The two spells that you possess Wonen are the **_Ganzu Boren_** and the **_Radoruk_**. The first spell powers up your arms and gives them strength and speed for punching. The second makes your legs strong and you can move at incredible speed. Lirei, your two spell are the **_Go Boren _**and **_Go Radoruk_**. The second spell you already know how to use but the first is similar to Wonen's. It powers up only one fist for a supercharged punch and not many smaller ones."

Wonen stared at his sister. "You have _two_? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but then Garry and Sherry got here…"

"Yes and we are both right here." said Sherry. "May I remind you Li-en that all five of us have other important things to discuss?"

"Like what?" asked Garry a little confused. "I thought we pretty much shattered their world enough for one day."

"No," said Li-en rising. "We have to go meet Kiyo and Megumi and their daughter Kimmi. Your mother and I have both been in contact with the Mamodo world, along with Kiyo and Megumi, who were partners to the King Zatch and his wife Tia. According to the letter we both received yesterday, as I'm sure that Kiyo and Megumi got them too, the Mamodo are coming back to the Human World. We must go and find them for we all have important things to discuss."  
_

* * *

You know the drill... R&R please!_


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

_I FINALLY have a review! YAY ME! Thank you so much EmmaIveli for the wonderful review! Anyway...on to the next chapter! _  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: _Reunion_**

Inside the vortex of color and sound, Zioch hung on to Wonrei and Zaela as if his life depended upon it, which it most likely did anyway. He looked up and saw Brago, riding along a wave of color looking relaxed. Holding his hand loosely was his mother and holding her other hand was his father. The strange man who was holding his father and his own hands was looking forward eagerly.

Looking , he saw Zaela was comforting a panic stricken Ace while still trying to maintain the link. Leia was at the very end of the line, looking into the walls of the RiftWay. She wasn't crying, just staring. Zioch turned his gaze back to Zaela. He liked her holding his hand. She looked up and caught him staring.

With both of them blushing, Brago suddenly shouted back down the corridor, "Here we go! Hang on back there!"

A hole of bright white light had appeared before the tunnel, and the small party was rapidly closing in on it. Suddenly, they were there and tumbling through.

_**The Belmond Mansion Backyard…**_**_  
_**"Thank you Mr. O'Malley." said Sherry politely, not noticing the butler's gaze flash a dazzling green in the noonday sun. Mr. O'Malley brought everyone some iced teas in the sweltering heat of the Sunday sun. Wonen was sitting with Lirei, his apparent new friend Garry, and the second hottest girl in his high school, Kimmi Takamine. She happened to be Lirei's best friend. The entire little group had gotten to know each other very well in the past 3 weeks.

In that time, school had ended and Wonen had developed a huge crush that only a 15 year-old guy could have, on Kimmi. Right now, she was wearing a pair of pale blue jeans with a light pink t-shirt under a pale yellow polo. Her shoes were a dirty beige, almost light brown, with green marks on the side. Her hair was shoulder length and a dark brown that contrasted to her bright amber eyes. She was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on, and as a bonus, she liked him back, though he didn't know it at the time.

The whole table was filled with love-struck teenagers. Garry and Lirei avoided each others eyes and blushed every time they caught each other staring. Kimmi cast sly glances over at Wonen while he watched her out of his iced tea glass.

The four teens had been a strange sight at school before it had ended last week. The two most popular girls hanging around with a weirdo and a bully. It was the latest buzz around the entire high school. The cheerleaders talked about it constantly and the jocks locked over at the two guys with hate and jealousy.

It had been merciful that school ended a week early to make repairs for next year due to some unexplained holes in the wall and ceiling. Now, Sherry Belmond and her son Garry were sitting in their backyard with Li-en and her twins Wonen and Lirei. Across the table were the noted scientist Kiyo Takamine and his wife, the former pop star Megumi Ooumi with their daughter Kimmi.

All eight of them were waiting for the dimensional rift known as the RiftWay to open. The letters the parents had received almost a month before said that the Mamodo would be coming on June 8th Human Time to visit and protect both worlds from the evil forces of Zikon, an estranged Mamodo still bent about the death of his brother Zofis in the Last Battle. This Zikon had somehow gained access to the RiftWay and was preparing for an attack on the Human World. Already having infiltrated the Mamodo World, he had moved on to Stage Two and was about ready to reveal it both worlds.

As the eight people twined into Mamodo lives contemplated the Mamodo and what it meant for them, a bright flash suddenly lit the area like it was the middle of the night. The sun wasn't even out compared to this flashing brilliance.

With a tangle of voices and a shouted "**_EINGAN DENNDE_**!" from Zatch, the portal closed and there on the lawn stood ten Mamodo, looking around them, blinking the brightness from their eyes.

_**The Mamodo…  
**_Zaela stumbled as she stepped out of the RiftWay. Suddenly appearing on her back the moment she entered the Human World was a sort of backpack. In the backpack was her Light Purple Spell Book. Her mother and father looked around expectantly as the other Mamodo parents ran over to their former partners with Books in hand.

Shouts of joy and laughter filled the air as Megumi and Tia hugged Zatch and Kiyo. Wonrei rushed over to hug Li-en, who was crying in happiness. Brago came over and stood by Sherry, after a brief embrace. Brago had never been the sentimental type.

Zaela noticed how her parents both looked dejected until Kiyo came over and told them that Albert and Dufort were flying over from America and would be there later on in the afternoon, but closer to evening. They perked up after that and joined in on the fun.

All the kids, Mamodo and human alike, just stood of to the side. As the Partners now Parents ended their celebrations, the Mamodo Parents began to introduce their children as did the Human parents.

"Zaela dear, this is Kimmi, and Garry, and Wonen and Lirei."

"Zioch, my boy! This is my partner's daughter, Kimmi. And over there is Garry, and Lirei and Wonen."

"Kimmi, this is my Mamodo partner's son Zioch. That over there is Zaela, the daughter of Zeno and Laila. Her little brother and sister are twins, Ace and Leia."

At this statement, Kimmi turned on her father shocked. "But Dad! I thought you said that Zeno was evil!"

"Oh Goodness! I didn't tell you that part did I?" exclaimed Kiyo. "Zeno was under Zofis' control the whole time, as was Dufort."

"Oh…" said Kimmi and reluctantly went over to say hello.

The more important introductions were being made off to the side. Wonrei found out he has two children and he was excited so much that he nearly squeezed the twins to death. Which was a real possibility because Mamodo are far stronger than humans. Although the twins and Garry's Mamodo blood gave them abnormal resilience and the ability to heal quickly, it couldn't protect them fully against their father's joy.

"So…uhh…hi Dad…"said Wonen tentatively. His father looked very kind and caring, but also very fierce, like a caged tiger, waiting for the moment to spring free.

"So you must be Wonen and over there is my daughter Lirei, right?" Wonrei looked so happy and talked so excitedly that it took a moment for Wonen to realize he'd heard that voice before.

"You! You're the voice that says my powers in my head!"

"Of course I am. You are not a true Mamodo so the Mamodo blood in you, or mine, says the spells for you. Your Human half is the vessel that uses them."

"Cool!" said Lirei with a look of childish glee on her face.

Only ten feet away, the same moment of discovery was happening to Garry and Brago. They stood and stared for the longest time until Brago said, "I guess you'll do."

"Thanks…Dad."  
**  
**After all the introductions, Mr. O'Malley brought out some sandwiches for the people and raw fish for the Mamodo. With a sparkling green gaze, he watched Brago saunter off to find his lunch. Brago preferred alligator and so went to find one. Mamodos are known in the Human world for their voracious appetite.

After the _extensive_ luncheon was over, it was time to get down to business. A larger table was brought out by the gardener and Mr. O'Malley. When everyone was settled, Zatch began a long and very uninformative narration of why everyone was here. In the end, he was interrupted by a flashing of creamy purple light when Lirei picked up Zaela's Book from where it had fallen on the ground, out of her backpack.

"Well," said Tia, "I think that concludes your efforts to tell us the kids need partners."

"Aww! And I was just getting to the good part too…"mumbled the Mamodo King.  
**  
**Unbeknownst to the happy partying friends, Mr. O'Malley watched everyone from a top floor window with a piercing green gaze. His human guise had normal brown eyes, but that part of the costume was had t maintain and occasionally slipped. "My Master will have his time in this world. And then all you fools will pay!" whispered O'Malley with a look of torturous glee on his face. **  
**Down on the lawn, Megumi looked up at the house from her seat. _I thought I just heard some strange laughter from the house…

* * *

__NEXT TIME: All the Mamodo children choose partners and begin a demonstration of their new found spells. The Hybrids show off their powers too!_


	6. Chapter 6: Partners and Spells Pt 1

_I still only have one review...and I thought that the story was actually very good too... :(_

This is also a two part chapter, becuase there are too many people to have demonstrate their spells and becuase I didn't want it the be like eight pages. ENJOY and R&R  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: _Partners and Spells (Pt. 1)_**

Two hours later, the Mamodo children had all chosen their partners from among the assembled Humans. Zaela was already partnered with Lirei. Zioch was the next to partner up, and he ended up with Wonen. Ace became partnered with Garry and Leia was matched with Kimmi. The matches proved to be wonderful and most everyone had at least one spell before the hour was over.

Brago and Zatch alike insisted that the teams trained for at least a day so as to gain some spells. "You're going to need them very much in the coming weeks, I daresay." said Zatch with a mysterious grin.

The training exercises began around one o'clock, only an hour after the Mamodo's arrival. By three, everyone was thoroughly exhausted.

"Mom! Do we _have _to keep doing this? Me 'n' Zioch already have five spells!" complained Wonen. "I want a break and so does Zioch."

"Nu-uh!" said Zioch, cutting off Li-en. "I'm ready for anything!"

"**_MIGRON_**!"

A blast of purple light hit Zioch on the back and knocked him flat on the ground. Getting up just as quickly, Zioch turned around with a look of anger on his face. Upon seeing who it was, he became contrite and meek looking.

"Why did you hit me on the back Zaela?"

"I though you said that you were ready for anything." Zaela said with a giggle. "If you were, then Wonen would have erected a shield the second he heard a spell."

"But that's not fair!" complained Zioch, "Daddy! She's not supposed to hit me!"

Zeno walked over and began to explain why she could. "Silly little boy," said Zeno with his usual derision, "if that were a real battle, you would already be back in the Mamodo World with your book burned _and _your partner would be defenseless."

At this point, Wonen interrupted with unusual vehemence. "That's not true! I can use some of my Dad's powers you know. _I_ could defend _Zioch_ if I wanted to!"

Lirei had been watching this argument from the back with Zaela, but it was time to stop it. "Enough! You guys act like you're enemies. We're all on the same side. And Zeno's right by the way," said Lirei turning to Wonen. "You should have cast a shield. After all, you're the one with the most powerful defense spells here."

Zioch still looked angry when Brago and Laila walked over with everyone else in tow. When everyone was ready to listen, Kiyo began to speak.

"Before we tell you guys the plan, we need to know what kind and how many spells each of you have." said Kiyo, speaking to the children. "I already know Zioch's but the rest of you are a mystery to me. Zaela, why don't you and Lirei demonstrate your spells on that log over there. Mr. O'Malley was kind enough to bring it out for us."

"Come on Zaela, let's go!" said Lirei excitedly, "By the way, we have six spells."

"What?" said Zeno, astounded. "How does she have that many?"

Lirei shouted back before her first spell, "We got them two at a time!" Lirei then opened up the light purple book and it began to glow a very dark violet. "**_ZAKER_**!" Zaela's hand shot up and suddenly there was a rod in it. It had a purple lightning bolt coming out of a cloud on the top. The rod was pointed at the tree and so let loose the spell.

A purple bolt of lightning struck the tree and knocked it sideways. Before it stopped moving, Lirei was on the second spell. "**_MIGRON_**!" The scepter was used again and the tree flew up into the air as a purple blast hit it. "**_ZAKERGA_**!" A stream of purple from the wand, exactly like Zatch and Zeno's Zakerga, struck the tree head on, causing it to shatter in midair. "**_MISHIELD_**!" A large disc suddenly appeared in the air above Zaela and Lirei, destroying the sharp wood chips raining down upon it. Looking back, Lirei saw that more shards were coming down to hit the rest of the group assembled on the porch. Wonen was just about to cast Zioch's Sheudo spell, but found it was unneeded. "**_RASHIELD_**!" screamed Lirei, as Zaela turned and pointed her funny little stick. A purple version of her father's spell came out of the ground and reflected the chips straight back at Lirei and Zaela. "And for the grand finale…**_OR MIGURGA_**!" The top of Zaela's wand shot off, spinning faster than a top through the air. Within seconds, the remaining wood chips were chopped into paper thin slices that rained down onto the ground harmlessly.

"Wonderful job, honey!" screamed Laila, with a look of such pride on her face that even Zatch's smile couldn't outshine. "You too, Lirei! Great job and Well Done!"

Sherry stepped forward a bit and said, "For the purposes of the exercise, I think it appropriate that Lirei show us her two spells as well."

With a shrug, Lirei's legs turned green as she heard her now familiar father's voice say _Go Radoruk!_ Lirei shot up into the air and came down hard with foot stretched out straight down. A huge crater formed, almost ten feet deep. Seeing she couldn't get out and hearing her father's voice say _Go Boren!_, Lirei slammed her now green fist into the ground and did a front flip out of the huge hole landing gracefully on her feet, not ten feet away from the applauding friends and family. With a huge grin, Lirei bowed along with Zaela and they both stepped onto the deck.

Zioch was desperate to show off, having his father's enthusiasm and his mother's ego.

"I'm going next!" said Zioch almost desperately.

"Wait…What?" asked Wonen. "I thought that we didn't need to show them!"

"Ya well…I want to. Let's go!"

And with that, Zioch grabbed Wonen's arm and pulled him onto the field.

"Come on, Wonen, say the sp-"

"On what exactly?"

"I don't know! Why don't you go get a tree from the forest? Ya! Then you can show your powers first!" said Zioch, getting all excited. "I've never seen them before!"

With a sigh, Wonen activated his first spell. _Radoruk!_. With a green flash, Wonen was off running to the forest, three miles away. It was a big yard. As Wonen neared the outermost tree, he activated the second spell with a speedy _Ganzu Boren!_ inside his head. With legs still carrying him toward the tree he threw both his fists out at the same time and chopped down the tree with a two handed swipe across the trunk. _Wow! _thought Wonen, _these powers are actually really cool. Maybe I can…_

As the tree began to fall towards Wonen, he reactivated Ganzu Boren and picked up the tree in midair. Throwing it upwards, he punched it straight at the house with all his strength and the spell. The tree rocketed skyward and forward. Before the tree could smash into the house, Wonen had sped across the lawn and caught the tree with both hands. With both spells activated so as to carry the tree and move without being crushed, Wonen walked forward about one hundred feet and deposited the tree in front of Zioch.

With the group behind him clapping and cheering and a certain little Zioch looking like a deer stuck in headlights, Wonen whispered, "Now it's _your _turn, little man!"

From his comfortable perch in the closet of the top floor, Mr. O'Malley relayed everything he saw directly to his master in the Mamodo World, and also received instruction. When his master was done speaking, he looked at the wall, a cruel smile on his face. "Ooh! That'll be fun!" cackled the strange Mamodo.

* * *

_The next chapter will be up soon, but I'm running out of prewritten material, so it may end up being some time. _


	7. Chapter 7: Partners and Spells Pt 2

_I finally have another review! YAY! Thanks you very much for your glowing response titanfan. Anyway... enjoy the story!

* * *

_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: _Partners and Spells (Pt. 2)_**

A short while later, Wonen was standing comfortably back from Zioch and the tree he had just hurled from the forest, three miles away. Zioch was staring in wonder and awe at his new best friend and was almost ashamed of his own powers. _I wish **mine**__were that cool…_

"Are you ready, Zioch?" screamed Wonen across the lawn.

"Ya!" shouted Zioch, suddenly perking up, "Let's do this!"

With that, Wonen opened the Mustard Yellow Spell Book and shouted the first spell while Zioch turned his head towards the second log. "**_ZEOSHI_**!" shouted Wonen as Zioch swiped his hand across the width of the log. A bright orange energy burst left Zioch's hand and split the tree in half all along its length. "**_SEOKER_**!" shouted Wonen as Zioch raised his hand towards the top half of the sliced tree. His hand glowed a bright orange for a little, and then a blast shot out of his hand and sent the top half of the tree flying into the air. "**_SHEUDO_**!" A dim orange barrier formed around Wonen and Zioch like a bubble. The tree landed on the bubble and was sent hurling away. The tree landed with a thud and became stuck upright in the ground. "Two spells this time, Zioch! **_FIREAMA_**! **_LINORMA_**!" With two downward swipes of his hands, and a quick grasping motion, Zioch stood with a red flaming sword in his right hand and an electric blade shaped like a lightning bolt. "GO!" shouted Wonen. Zioch hurled himself at the tree stand up in the ground and began hacking and slashing left and right. Flaming and electrically charged wood ships flew everywhere. When he was done, a crude carving had emerged: a wooden statue of Wonen with Book in hand.

"Good job, Zioch!" congratulated Wonen.

"You too! I never knew that your powers were so _cool_!" said Zioch.

A few minutes later, the two had walked back to the patio and were being congratulated and slapped on the back. In all the midst of merriment, Kiyo had to shout to be heard. And he had to shout twice. "THANK YOU…ahem…Thank you. Now I believe it's time for the Twins to show off what they've got. Garry and Ace, Kimmi and Leia, you may begin when you are ready."

Five minutes later, (after a heated discussion between Garry, Kimmi, Ace and Leia) the two teams stood on opposite ends of the field. Garry and Ace were on the left, from the porch and Kimmi and Leia on the right.

"Are you ready over there?" shouted Ace across the now barren plain.

"Ready to get beat by a few girls?" shouted back Leia mockingly.

"You wish!" said Garry, laughing.

"Anytime would be good!" shouted Lirei.

Garry blushed a crimson red. Luckily, no one could see it except Ace, who just looked confused. "Are you ready, Ace?"

"Yup. Just waiting for you." Ace turned toward his sister and opponent.

"On the count of three, then!" shouted Kimmi across the field. "One! Two! THREE!"

"**_ZARON_**!" shouted Garry.

"**_MIKER_**!" screamed Kimmi.

From Ace, a whitish purple ball of energy shot from his outstretched palm. Leia placed her two hands together, only her thumbs and index fingers touching. From the center of the triangle, a purplish white beam of energy shot out towards Ace's blast. The two forces hit each other and (from the rest of the group's perspective) seemed to be swallowed up by one another. Nothing remained but the panting of the spell users, and the confused looks of their partners.

Back on the patio, Laila commented to Zeno. "I knew that would happen. They are too similar. Their spells won't work on one another."

"It seems that we have made a pair of powerful twins." replied Zeno with his usual blunt and brisk manner. "Maybe they should try a different attack on each other at the same time, like they just did now."

Garry and Kimmi did not share the same idea as the twins' parents and so continued with a barrage of spells, using the opposite spells each time. "**_JIKERNA MA JIGRON_**!" yelled Garry, getting a little flustered that his spells weren't working. On the opposite side of the field, Kimmi was having the same feeling, and so shouted "**_MIKERDA MA MIRDOR_**!".

Ace seemed to use another Zaron spell, but this time, it went straight for Leia, much faster than a normal Zaron. Leia seemed to do the same thing with her Miker spell. Instead of the two spells hitting each other, they went around one another and hit the other twin. Ace's Zaron ball hit Leia but nothing happened, except she gained a whitish purple glow, like the color of a Zaron. Leia's spell had the same effect on Ace, except with a purplish white glow. When the two Mamodo turned to complain to their partners, they found that they couldn't move. When the effect had been figured out, Kimmi and Garry had to wait for about five minutes for the spell to wear off.

Getting _extremely _frustrated, each set of Mamodo and Partner let loose a different spell. Kimmi used the Miker again while Garry deployed the Jikerna ma Jigron again, so as to gain time to use another spell. When the kids saw each other's spell coming, they both used their shield spells.

Garry screamed "**_RAMISHIELD_**!" and from out of the ground came an exact replica of his father's Rashield spell, except that it was a whitish purple. The Miker spell didn't get flung back however, it just seemed to enter the rectangular shield and disappear.

With Garry's spell coming at them, Kimmi engaged a similar shield. "**_MIRASHIELD_**!" whispered Kimmi, with the hope of confusing Garry. It didn't work, however, as all that happened was a purplish white version of Laila's Mishield appeared in the air. The offending spell was pulled toward the shield and was also swallowed.

With looks of defeat and sadness on their faces, all four combat participants marched back to the deck. When they arrived, they were congratulated and fawned over. Looks of disbelief and shock crossed all their faces.

"What are you happy for?" asked Garry miserably. "Our spells didn't work!"

"Don't be silly, dear! Of course they work! They are actually very powerful!" said Sherry.

"That was a fantastic display of spell power son, except you forgot yours" said Brago with a wink.

Sherry did a double-take on Brago. _Did he really just **wink**? He's really mellowed out over the years!_ Sherry had another reason to smile now. _I'm so happy now that I know my son and my husband approve of one another. I thought it might be rough because they never met before…_

Sherry's thought were interrupted by Garry's exclamation. "That's right! I never showed off my powers. I'll be right back!"

* * *

**  
**A short while later, Garry ran back onto the deck looking pleased with himself. He had single handedly managed to destroy and mutilate the remaining portion of the backyard. 

Brago walked forward with such a look of pleasure on his face that it was scary. _Dad's not the type to be all happy like that. According to Mum, he's never supposed to laugh, never mind smile like a deranged idiot!_ Garry was also right in his respect that Brago had not changed that much after all. His pointed teeth did not look good while smiling.

"I'm so proud of you Garry!" said Brago, with that creepy smile on his face. "I knew you had powers, but I didn't think you had _all _of mine!"

While Brago was howling about his son's abilities, Wonen took the opportunity to ask his father about his abilities. "Hey Dad, how come I don't have all your powers?"

Wonrei looked over at his son and said, "I think it has something to do with being a twin. My powers had to be split between you and Lirei. That means that you have more Human blood than Garry does, because he does not have to share his powers with anyone."

* * *

_And thus finished the powerful demonstration chapters. Coming up soon, the first battle and a new foe emerges! _

PS- I had originally put stars inside the story to denote a time shift or a POV shift. That doesn't seem to work here so I had to change to lines. Also, I can't get a second line to appear above this little anecdote. Oh well...


	8. Chapter 8: Some Minor Adjustments

_Here is the next Chapter and I hope you all like it. I again have been forced to make adjustments to the POV shifts, and are now putting in the -o-o-o- scheme. Please R&R._  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: _Some Minor Adjustments_**

By the time everyone had finished their exhibitions of spells and powers, it was almost six o'clock at night and starting to get dark. Sherry had her butler Mr. O'Malley prepare the guest rooms for everyone to stay the night.

"Come along children," said Laila to Ace, Leia, and Zaela. "It's time for dinner!"

Whooping with glee, the Mamodo children, including Zioch, bulldozed into the kitchen and began a very undignified scramble for food. The adults proceeded at a more stately pace, yet ended up fighting among themselves for the leftovers. Brago grabbed the leftover half of crocodile from the stove and began yelling at Sherry for trying to cook his food. Zatch ate all the yellowtail in the house, while Zeno fought him tooth and nail for it. Wonrei and Zeno fought with Laila over who was going to get the leg of the turkey.

Some time later, Sherry said to Kiyo, "Now that out kids and the Mamodo had been in bed for some time, I think it appropriate that the rest of us can eat normally." With a whispered command to Mr. O'Malley, she had four trays of roast beef and mashed potatoes brought out for herself, Kiyo, Megumi, and Li-en.

"Great! I hardly had anything at that 'feast', if you could call it that…" said Li-en appreciatively. Everybody laughed at this small joke and began to eat.

After a prolonged silence when the mid-dinner chatting had ended, Kiyo began the discussion that they all dreaded. "I think it's time we discuss our plans for the future." Leaning back towards a door that leads to a hallway, he said "You guys can come out now." A hearty greeting and a late dinner welcomed Albert and Dufort into the midst of the future plans.

"Sorry it took so long guys, _somebody_ had to book us the wrong flight-" said Dufort, pointedly staring at Albert.

"It's not my fault that the airlines made a switch and didn't tell us!" said Albert, now almost yelling. "How was I supposed to know that we were supposed to make a stop at New Guinea! They are the ones to blame, not me-"

Megumi had had enough of bickering that day, as most of the time, both sets of twins were arguing about either spells or who was more powerful. "That's quite enough of all the arguing! I've had enough of it today. Alls that matters is that you're here. Besides, think of the example you two will be setting for Ace and Leia, you two being brothers and all." Upon seeing the confused looks on the half-brother's faces about the mention of Ace and Leia she said, "Ace and Leia are Zeno and Laila's twins. Then there's Zioch and Zaela…You have many new people to meet, don't you?"

"I suppose we do," said Albert cheerfully while eating beef, "but I thought we came here to discuss a problem between the Human World and the Mamodo World?"

"We are," said Kiyo before Megumi could reprimand the pair. "Before we do anything in this world, we have to discuss how we are going to get around."

"That's easy," said Albert, "we can drive or we can walk or-"

"No, you idiot!" broke in Dufort. "What do you mean Kiyo?"

Looking exasperated, Kiyo explained, "This isn't a Mamodo Battle anymore, this is official business. Since there are fewer Mamodo than a normal battle, they may be noticed more easily. For example: Brago." At this point Sherry began to try to defend Brago heatedly, but before she could Kiyo continued. "If he goes around in the big black animal skin _thing_ he's wearing now, and with his pointed teeth, people are going to stare. We don't want that. The first thing that we have to do is to camouflage all the Mamodo."

An hour later, al the arrangements were made and the supplies and materials needed were brought out to disguise the Mamodo. The next seven topics of discussion did not prove so easy to settle and involved much gesticulating and debating. At four in the morning, Li-en and Megumi decided it was time to go to sleep when their soft snores interrupted Albert's tirade about the injustices of making a certain horned demon, namely Laila, wear a hat.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, as it was almost noon by the time everyone was up and about, was the day when the Mamodo donned Human clothing. It was not a good experience for the people who had to dress the Mamodo, namely everyone who wasn't a Mamodo.

About an hour and a half later, everyone was outfitted in the newest and coolest Human attire. Brago stood off to the side, wearing a pair of black boots like Garry's sneakers and black jeans that went along with his black t-shirt and jacket. If anyone were to look at him strangely, it would only be to wonder hot he must be, seeing as it was the middle of June.

Wonrei was a little more comfortable in a pair of cargo jeans with a longs sleeve green polo on. His shoes were the newest style of sneaker, and they were brown. Standing next to him were all the shorter Mamodo. Laila was wearing a royal blue skirt with a navy purple polo to accent her hair. The small horns on her head would become berets.

Zeno and Zatch were wearing almost identical clothing except for the colors. Zatch wore a pair of jean shorts with a blue-black t-shirt. Zeno wore the same except his t-shirt was white. They were both wearing a pair of sneakers that matched their shirts.

All the Mamodo children's clothing was based on the humans anyway so they didn't have to change, even if the clothes were a little older than everyone else's.

At two o'clock, Kiyo called everyone outside onto the deck to discuss what would come next. Mr. O'Malley also wanted to hear what Kiyo was saying and so he stalked up to the top floor window where his acute hearing allowed him to listen in secret.

With Zatch's occasional help, Kiyo explained the problem to the assembled group (and to the unknown listener) and what was going to be done about it.

"According to Zatch, there is another threat to both our Worlds." said Kiyo, looking around the table. "We all know who Zofis is, correct?" After a few nods and winces, Kiyo continued. "Apparently, he has an elder brother. This Mamodo's name is Zikon and he will stop at nothing to get revenge upon his fallen brother, starting with present company."

Shocked looks came from everyone except Zatch, Tia, and Brago, for they were all members of the Royal Court and already knew about the problem. Kiyo continued, "Zikon has apparently been plotting and scheming in the Mamodo World ever since the Last Battle and now his plans are coming to fruition."

At this point, Zatch took over. "Tia and I believe that he has spies everywhere, including in the Royal Court and in the Human World. That is how Zikon has been able to foil every capture attempt that we make and how he most likely already knows that we are here."

"Zikon, being the traitor son of the former Queen Zisha, is technically still a member of the Royal Court. Therefore, we cannot stop his use of the RiftWay, as he very well knows. The Court has set up protective watches on the Portal, but Zikon obviously has spies in the Watch too, because he has been sending Mamodo in and out of the Human World."

"Can't you like, make him _not _a member of the royal court?" asked Kimmi.

"We've tried that, many times in fact." said Tia. "The only problem is that there are certain members of the Royal Court have been refusing to cooperate and agree on the vote. We think they may be under Zikon's control, but there is now way to prove it. Also, when we _can _by one way or another get a unanimous vote, there always seems to be some mandate or clause in a doctrine that forbids us any action, unless the perpetrator in question is present at the hearing for his accused actions." Tia finished with a look of annoyance on her face. She still did not understand half of what she had said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the window ledge, O'Malley was relaying the news to his Master Zikon about how much the enemy knows of his plans. _Master! These incompetent fools know of your most secretive efforts to maintain your control over the RiftWay! What should I do?_

A gravelly voice began to speak to O'Malley. **_Omaron, I command you to eliminate these fools. They have become more troublesome than I thought. Speed up your plans! I want my earlier instructions to be completed by nightfall tomorrow!_**

With a low whistle, Mr. O'Malley, or Omaron, summoned the Gardener. "Human, your usefulness has finally been revealed. We must destroy the enemies."

With a blank look, the Gardener said "Yes, Master Omaron." while on the inside, the suppressed soul of James Hiroki screamed for release from his mental prison.

* * *

_There it is. In the future chapters, there are going to be some strange names and spells. For reference, Ghoust is pronounced /goo-st/. If there are any questions on pronunciation of any previous spells/names/etc., post the question in the review section along with your review or private message it to me. _


	9. Chapter 9: The First Battle

_I've been getting more reviews! YaY! Some responses to these review:_

Rakshi: Zero will be coming up very soon, sometime after Chapter 11, maybe 12.

Everyone else: I try to update as often as I can, but now that school's out for me :), I can really get to work. I'm thinking I' going to update every 4 or 5 days, just enough time to write a new chapter and touch it up.

_Anyway...ENJOY!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: _The First Battle_**

The heated discussion of what to do about the "Zikon problem" floated up on the wind to the window ledge where the mysterious Mamodo Omaron, under the disguise of Mr. O'Malley. He sat listening with horror.

"I cannot believe that they know this much! And I thought they knew too much _before_ this conversation. Master must not be discovered. It's time to reveal myself. Human, let's go!" said Omaron, turning to the body being controlled by Zikon.

James Hiroki was still trying to fight his captor when his body began to move towards the stairs of the Belmond's attic apartment where the butler would normally reside. _I have to find a way to warn Miss Belmond and Master Garry! _thought James frantically. Punching the muted orange and black bars of the cage inside his mind, James resigned himself to being the one responsible for his employer's death.

"We can't just go to the police and say '_We think a demon is controlling the Governor! Go stop him!_' That sounds ridiculous!" said Kimmi.

Wonen agreed immediately with his crush and began to defend her point. "Listen people," said Wonen sounding very official. "We know that Zikon has a spy in the Governor's office and we know who the spy is. Why can't we just go deal with him ourselves?"

"Because," said an exasperated Kiyo, for the tenth time, "the governor's office is highly guarded at all times. With the tight security and most likely the Mamodo controlling the Governor, it would be suicide to walk in. Also, I don't think that they are going to let a group of adults toting kids with strange eye markings in to see the Governor."

Brago was about to argue with Kiyo that eight Mamodo is no match for a bunch of humans and one Mamodo when Mr. O'Malley walked out of the house, with Mr. Hiroki in tow. Sherry turned and dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "John, we'll call if we need you. This is a private discussion. You too, James. Go."

Lirei was watching the spectacle when she saw the green flash of the butler's eyes. Startled, she looked at the Gardener, who had the most vacant expression she had seen since her brother's bored look in Geometry. Looking deeper, she saw an orange spark in the man's eyes.

Using her Mamodo blood powers, she continued to peer into James' eyes and finally discerned the trapped soul, screaming for release. Seeing her chance to prove a theory, she jumped out of her chair. "Actually, I would like something to drink, Mr. O'Malley. Mr. Hiroki, could you come here, I think I see a dead flower that you need to remove."

Wonen cast his sister a strange look. "What are you do-"

"Shhh!" hissed Lirei through clenched teeth. "Mr. Hiroki, if you please."

James watched the Lirei girl as his body walked towards her. _She seems to know something. Maybe she can help me._ As his body bent forwards, Lirei began a hushed yet frantic discussion.

"I know you're trapped in there, Mr. Hiroki." raising her voice, the girl said, "Right over there, that rhododendron bush seems to have a withered stem. Here let me show you."

With a guiding hand, Lirei took James's body over to the bush twenty feet away, all the while talking in a low whisper. "If you can do anything, please do so now. The bars of your cage don't seem to be that thick from here."

_She can SEE this cage! _thought James incredulously. _Maybe I **can** get out, if I try hard enough. _Lirei was still talking, while pointing to a perfectly healthy plant stalk. "I think that if you believe you can get out, you will be able too. After all, anything in your own mind must be your own invention, otherwise it couldn't exist. It's _your_ mind James, _you_ can fix the problem!" said Lirei with conviction.

_I **can **get out! I HAVE to!_ With a calming breath, James said to himself "_This cage isn't real. It's a figment of my imagination. It's inside **my **head, **I** can break out of it." _Reaching out to feel the bars at his fingertips, James discovered that they weren't there anymore. With a gasp of exhilaration, his consciousness flooded his body, regaining control. "AHAH!" yelled James as he broke his prison. "I'm FREE!"

Omaron dropped his tray as he felt his mental control over his book owner dissolve. With a bound he smashed his way outside through a rear window in the kitchen. Everyone turned, stunned at the now raging hulk of a nothing that was sitting on the lawn. "**_FOOLISH GIRL! HOW DARE YOU FREE MY SLAVE!_**" roared Omaron with rage. _That's just great, now I can only use my natural ability._

Looking around, Omaron saw that everyone had pulled out their books and was gearing up for a spell. With no choice, Omaron transformed himself to look like Zofis, because it was one of the forms he knew that could use it's powers. The real Mamodo being dead, his powers were up for grabs to Change Mamodos. As a bonus, the powers would work in the Human World.

"Fools! Now you shall die!" screamed Omaron in a fit of rage. "My book is useless to me now so you shall be obliterated. Master Zikon can arrange for me to get a new book owner, but at the moment, he wants you DEAD!"

Wonrei and Li-en were the first to react. "Don't you dare harm my daughter!" shouted Wonrei and Li-en almost simultaneously. For indeed, Omaron was running towards Lirei and James in his Zofis form. With a rushed spell, Wonrei came hurling toward Omaron at a speed similar to Wonen's. Lirei shouted "**_GO BOREN_**!" and Wonrei punched Omaron straight in the gut, sending him flying into the air.

Lirei looked at her father, who seemed to finally notice her, and then smiled. _Go Radoruk!_ said Wonrei's voice as Lirei skyrocketed into the air. When she caught up to Zofis/Omaron, she smiled. "And this is what you get for trapping Mr. Hiroki!"

With that small sentiment, Lirei flipped in the air and brought the heel of her foot straight down into Omaron's face with a sickening crunch. The body look-a-like accelerated down to earth with another crunch on impact.

Lirei landed not too far away and began to walk towards the crumpled body when it rose. "Foolish Humans!" said Omaron with glee. "You cannot hurt me! I will just restructure my appearance." As he said this, his broken spine realigned itself with his vertebrae and his crushed face inflated like a balloon. Within a minute, Zofis was standing up, _again_.

Leia quickly saw the problem. Turning to the gardener, she asked hurriedly, "Where is Omaron's book, Mr.?" Finally having noticed the little girl, the Gardener looked confused and so she said, "The book that lets Omaron use his powers, the one with the strange markings!"

With a look of triumph, James turned to the little girl. "Come with me!" As he dashed off, Leia motioned to Kimmi to come with her. As the three ran up to the attic room, James became dismayed. "I can't remember! I know it's in here, but I just can't remember _where_!"

In about three minutes, Kimmi had found the book and taken it from under the bed. "Let's go Leia!" The two humans and the little Mamodo ran back downstairs.

As Leia ran out the door, she saw her brother Ace lying face down on the ground, having been beaten up by Omaron. Garry was valiantly defending Ace's book with his own powers. A strained _Reis_ drifted over on the breeze.

"OMARON!" screamed Leia, becoming enraged. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY BROTHER!" Behind her, Kimmi stared at Leia's book. It was glowing.

"LEIA! A NEW SPELL!" yelled Kimmi. "**_OR ZAMIGA_**!"

Leia pointed her right index finger at Omaron, who looked queasy. A beam of purplish white light shot straight out towards Omaron and blasted him in the stomach. Turning back to Omaron's book, Kimmi said, "**_MIKER_**!"

Omaron's book burned instantly and in the background, Omaron was shouting something. "**_MY MASTER WILL KILL YOU ALL! THIS ISN'T THE LAST OF ME! I'LL BE BACK YOU INCOMPET-!_**" Omaron disappeared in a haze of blue light.

* * *

_How was THAT fora first battle!_

NEXT TIME: The band goes to pay a visit to the Governor and they find a little surprise waiting for them. How will they find Zikon now! But the poor Governor, can't forget about him...actually, you can!


	10. Chapter 10: The Governor's Sacrifice

_Here is the next chapter, as promised! I have been getting an increasingly good amount of reviews, all of them fantastic. Thank you CatBuddy! Anyways, here is the next Chapter. I hope you like it, the story's only gonna get better from here on out. :)_  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: _The Governor's Sacrifice_**

Ace sat in a corner of the yard all by himself, staring at his sister. It had been twenty minutes since Omaron had been defeated and twenty minutes since Leia got a new spell. Garry saw his little friend sitting in the corner moping and decided to cheer him up.

"Come on, little dude!" said Garry with extra cheerfulness. "Let's go back to the table."

"No!" pouted Ace. "I don't want to!"

"Why not?" said Garry, looking annoyed yet amused at the same time.

"Cuz Leia gots another spell! I want one too!" blubbered Ace, beginning to cry.

"Aww come on little dude!" said Garry punching Ace in the arm. "It's not like you won't get another one. Leia just got hers before you did, that's all."

"But it's not fair!" sobbed Ace. "I want it now!"

"I tell you what," said Garry, "why don't you come over to the table, and then we can work extra hard during the battle for your next spell, OK?"

"Really?" said Ace looking at his partner with open adoration. "OK. I'm hungry anyway."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Ace and Garry finally joined the table, Leia gave him an apologetic look but turned her attention back to her father. Zeno was giving a lecture about the upcoming battle.

"OK people, here's the plan. Since I was a spy for Zatch before Omaron attacked us, we may still be able to see Ghoust. He thinks I'm his little informant about Zikon. As long as he hasn't received word, he will let us near enough to attack." instructed Zeno. "Ghoust is a ghost Mamodo and so he can appear and disappear at will. With his spells, he can turn invisible, erect shields, and even possess people _and_ Mamodo." Here, Zeno looked menacingly at the assembled audience. "Our strategy calls for the release of Governor Misho if he's being controlled, or removal if he's being manipulated."

"You are boring me, Zeno." said Brago with his usual tartness. "Can we just get the damned thing over with?"

"Very well. There is one thing to remember though." said Zatch suddenly. "If at all possible, we need to keep Ghoust here for interrogating. Leia and Ace, I believe you two have spells that freeze an opponent? Yes? Then LET'S GO!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Almost 45 minutes later, a seemingly harmless ragtag bunch of homeless people were standing in front of Governor Misho's office doors. Zeno knocked and said the password to the Mamodo attendant inside. "Zikon shall reign supreme darkness over us all."

To the weak attendant inside, there seemed to be only his Boss's informant, Zeno. When the door opened, Laila located the human slave that was forced to be the book owner. With a hushed "**_MIGRON_**!" from Albert, the confused Mamodo was returned to the Mamodo World, before he could even shout or warn Ghoust.

Zeno strode forward to a second door, recessed in the wall, that apparently led him to a concealed room where Governor Misho and Ghoust were residing. Zeno shot Dufort an annoyed look and turned back to the door. Dufort nearly dropped his book in order to make Zeno's spell activate so Lirei stepped forward and punched the door off it's hinges with a _Go Boren!_.

Another annoyed look from Zeno and the group rushed in all together. A collective gasp ran through the assembled group. They were looking at the Mamodo World.

Through the stunned silence, Tia noticed a small movement in the underbrush down the hill they were standing on. "Megumi! Fourth Spell! NOW!"

Megumi rushed to open her book and shouted out the fourth spell. "**_GIGA LA SEOSHI_**!" An orange barrier like dome shot up around the bushes that Tia was staring at with intense concentration. With a grunt, Tia said to Ace and Leia, "Make sure when I release this barrier, Ghoust and Misho don't escape, got it?"

"We're ready!" said Leia and Ace simultaneously, as Garry and Kimmi pulled open their own books. "Ready!" said Garry. "Let's go!" said Kimmi.

With a sigh, Tia released the barrier that was keeping Ghoust in with his attacks. At the exact same moment, Garry shouted, "**_JIKERNA MA JIGRON_**!" while Kimmi shouted "**_MIKERDA MA MIGRON_**!"

The two spells hit one target each. Governor Misho was frozen trying to jump out of the way by Ace's darkish purple aura while Ghoust was trapped by Leia's light purple aura. Neither of them could move.

"Why isn't my Spell Book glowing anymore?" said Garry, looking confused. "The spell's still active and going strong."

"You just stepped into the Mamodo World, you idiot." said Brago. "Spell books are only optional. The spells are being sustained by the Twins' power alone now."

Looking back at Ace and Leia, sweat was starting to bead on their foreheads. "Can we please tie them up now? I can't keep this up for much longer!" shouted Leia with an added "Me too!" from Ace.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ten minutes later, Governor Misho and Ghoust were back in the Human World, with Ghoust's dark gray spell book well out of reach of Governor Misho. Kiyo, Zatch, Li-en, Wonrei, Wonen, Zioch, Lirei, Zaela, Albert, Laila, Dufort and Zeno stepped up to Misho to get some answers while Sherry, Brago, Megumi, Tia, Kimmi, Leia, Garry, and Ace kept watch over Ghoust to make sure he didn't escape.

"Governor Misho, can you hear me?" asked Zioch.

"Of course I can you dolt. I'm right here."

"Don't get bitchy with us you ass," said Wonen defensively. "It's twenty against two here, and we can destroy _both_ of you."

"Tell us what we want to know and you will be freed from Zikon's control by Lirei here." said Kiyo, quickly averting a disaster in interrogation.

"Control? You think I'm being _CONTROLLED_?" Misho began to laugh, a horrible, gruesome laugh that chilled Zaela to the core. "I'm very much able and willing in this case you fools! Zikon will destroy you all for this insolence!"

Everyone who heard this remark shared a worried look. The fact that the Governor maintained his free will was disturbing. "But why?" asked a bewildered Albert.

"For power, of course. When Master Zikon becomes King of both Worlds, he needs a few people to help him learn the workings of this world and to help him rule. I was promised the United States." Misho was grinning insanely.

Suddenly, a maniacal laugh escaped Ghoust's lips. "**_FOOLS_**!" Ghoust had managed to shimmy over to the magical doorway and place a finger in the Mamodo World while everyone was distracted by Misho. With this connection, Ghoust's powers were unlocked. A menacing hiss later, and Ghoust had disappeared, presumably to the Mamodo World and his Master, Zikon.

"DAMN HIM!" yelled Zeno furiously. "Now he's going to reveal me!"

"It's not like we could have done anything better than we did," said Dufort. "At least we caught the Governor."

"That's not all we did." said Wonen with a grin. "We got his spell book!"

"You're right!" exclaimed Zatch. "The only way for him to use his powers in this World is through that book. With us controlling his book, he can't use any spells here."

"Why don't we burn it then?" asked Wonen, motioning Zioch over to the desk where the book lay as he opened his Spell Book, looking for the _Zeoshi_ spell.

"NO!" screamed Kiyo, jumping to protect the book. "As long as this book is here, he can't use any spells here without his partner. If we destroy the book, it returns to the Royal Archives, able to be reused and reactivated, _for the same Mamodo_."

"Oh! I get it!" said Albert. "If we keep the book, he's still registered with one and so can't get another one to use!"

"That's exactly right," said Zatch, pulling out the register eagerly. "An even better thing is that we can track the whereabouts of the Mamodo if we have his book."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Misho looked on in horror as the yellow-haired Mamodo picked up his gray Spell Book and seemingly placed it in the air above the little black register. The book flipped open and a hazy image of the invisible Ghoust appeared. The image solidified as Ghoust became tangible again. "I must warn the Master of the enemy's progress." said Ghoust.

"Perfect!" Misho heard the auburn haired Mamodo child say. "Now we can see where Zikon is AND where Ghoust it at the same time!"

_GHOUST! DO NOT MOVE!_ thought Misho frantically, hoping that his proximity to the Mamodo World portal and Ghoust's ability to sense thoughts was strong enough to detect them. _THE ENEMY CAN SEE YOU! DO NOT MOVE!_

Misho's frantic thoughts were interrupted when Sherry turned to him and said, "As for you, I think the Governor has suddenly been found insane, don't you Brago?"

With a fearful look, Misho shrank into himself as the ten Mamodo, six Humans, and four Hybrids advanced upon him with malevolent looks in their eyes. _Ghoust, if you can hear me, tell Master Zikon of my sacrifice. Maybe he can…_ "**AHHHHHHHHH**!"

* * *

_TADA! There it is! How good was that! I hope it wasn't TOO violent... There is going to be so much more things better than this! I can't wait til I publish Chapters 12 and 13. It's a two parter! Enough of that, though! I can see you all drooling through the screen! ;)_


	11. Chapter 11: The Mamodo Archives

_I've decided to speed up the publishing of Chapters, at least until Chapter 14. That is when the famous dark and light Mamodo, Zero, comes to town! GASP! Yes, it's true. I've gotten permission from Rahkshi500 to include Zero in the upcoming events. And to Rahk, I won't actually publish Chp. 14, with Zero and you in it, until I've sent it to you for proof reading, character detail, etc. Anyway, on to the next (somewhat long) Chapter involving Zikon's first "appearance". ENJOY!_  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: _The Mamodo Archives_**

It had been three days since the Governor was carted off to the hospital, and then to an asylum, due to his sudden and seemingly random mental breakdown. The Governor wouldn't be returning to office and so the assistant Governor, the next in charge, was placed at the top. This new Governor was not privy to the Mamodo plot and therefore the Governor's office is not a threat to anyone anymore.

It had also been three days since Ghoust just stopped in the middle of the Dark Forest and sat down. He hadn't done anything since then except find food. In reality, Ghoust had caught the strain of the "worthless Human's" thought and had heeded the warning.

Zioch was getting bored on his watch. Everyone was taking turns watching Ghoust's gray Spell Book and today was his turn. _DO something already!_ thought Zioch, more annoyed than angry that he was stuck here, doing NOTHING, while everyone else was out at the amusement park, having fun.

"I don't care about this anymore! I'm leaving!" Zioch got up and left his post to go find something to eat in the kitchen. If he had done his job correctly and looked very closely at the image, he would have seen that the Ghoust sitting on the ground, meditating was in fact a psychic projection, cast by Zikon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ghoust was very lucky he was close enough to his Master that he could communicate with him. Ghoust's natural abilities boosted his Master's mental connection. Without this link, Ghoust would have had to sit in the forest for days, maybe even weeks, until his Master found him. At the moment, Ghoust was scurrying through the huge oak doors in front of him. It was time to inform the Master of the problems…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zioch was being reprimanded for leaving his post and not realizing that Zikon had altered the tracking spell placed on Ghoust's spell book. If he had looked closer, he might have seen the problem and warned everyone. Instead, he was found pigging out on leftovers.

"That's just great," said Brago. "Now we have to go to the Archives…"

Zioch looked up from the floor. "Why do we have to go there?"

"Because, son. We are going to need the help of the objects stored there in order to find Ghoust and Zikon's hideout."

"What objects are you talking about, honey?" asked Tia as she came over from the dining room, having just finished her lunch. Seeing the glint in Zatch's eyes, she reeled. "You don't mean the Magical Artifacts, do you?" Tia looked both terrified _and_ shocked.

"I'm afraid I do, Tia." said Zatch with a look of foreboding on his face. "It's time the ban was lifted. The Mamodo World _AND_ the Human World are in danger, and we need to protect them. It's time that the Artifacts' destiny was fulfilled."

"Dufort!" screamed an excited Zeno, "Rouse the others. We're going to the Mamodo World. Get everything we need ready for departure in ten minutes!" Mumbling to himself, Zeno was almost dancing gleefully. "It's high time I got one of those Artifacts!"

Some of the Mamodo in the Mamodo World had been against the use of the Magical Artifacts for numerous reasons. One of them being that if an evil Mamodo gained control of even one, the results would be terrible. In the Last Battle, Grisor had stolen the Magic Mirror, and almost destroyed Zatch and Kiyo.

_That was the weakest of the Artifacts too…_ thought a frightened Mamodo King, who was remembering the terrible experience in which his friend Nia was sent back to the Mamodo World. Nia was now back with Shion, where he was to stay permanently without a spell book. _I can't believe I'm going to let my son use one of the more powerful ones…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

About an hour later, everyone was in the courtyard in the back of the Belmond's mansion, where everyone had opted to stay, as there was more than enough room. The RiftWay was ready to be opened.

Laila walked over to Zatch before he could shout the spell and said, "Why don't you let Zioch do it. He needs the practice."

Looking put out, Zatch motioned to his son. "Zioch, open the RiftWay."

"What! I can't do th-"

"You know the spell, you can do it." said a sheepish Zaela.

"OK, fine." said Zioch, blushing deeply. "Everyone get in line and grab hands. We have to be ready. Zaela, hold on to my waist. Ready… **_EINGAN DEKKEN_**!"

The air in front of the long line shifted and swirled into a colorful hole, floating and pulsating. "Here we go!" said Zioch grabbing onto Zaela's hands (just in case) and jumping into the now familiar tunnel of colors and sounds.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Some time later, the group of Humans had readjusted themselves after the long voyage and the Mamodo had navigated through the Palace into the Library. Unlike most Libraries, this one was under ground. Brago led the way to the vault where the Artifacts were kept under tight security. This security was even more stringent than the wall guard used top keep Zikon out of the Human World. It was even more secure than the most advanced Human technological safe. Kiyo walked over, a scientists eye appraising the safe.

"Are you ready, everyone?" asked Brago impatiently. The Dark Mamodo hated this part. It usually involved an hour long process of the Keeper of the Artifacts, namely Brago himself, undoing the security spells, locks, and other precautions. With six fully grown and able Mamodo, Brago estimated that it would take about ten minutes.

"All adult Mamodos, take your positions." said Brago impatiently. "I want this door open in five minutes!" _The less time it takes, the sooner we can leave. _thought Brago. _I don't was Zikon finding out about this. He might use one of **his** objects…_

Brago stepped up to his place in the center of the semicircle of Mamodos. To his left, Zeno and Laila stood poised. On his right, Zatch and Tia were bracing themselves for the joint spell. Behind him, Brago sensed Wonrei, getting ready to be the Guard. Brago didn't feel the need for a Guard normally but with this much power going into this many spells all at once, it was best that someone be there to stop any backlashes of energy.

"Ready…then here we go." said Brago. He placed his hands on the two hand shaped indents on the very front of the door. This was where he would concentrate all the energies from the Mamodo assembled around him in order to open the gate. "BEGIN!"

Zatch began to glow a dull yellow and Tia a glaring orange. Zeno was shrouded in a white aura while Laila was summoning a purple haze about herself. Wonrei seemed to emit a dull pulsing green color. Without any warning, the combined energies flew out from the Mamodo to be absorbed, expelled, or released in whatever way they could. Wonrei used his Radoruk spell to bounce all the tendrils of power back into the circle where Brago's own bright crimson aura was growing by the second from all the intake of energy.

Channeling to power into the door, Brago closed his eyes and envisioned the spells set within the door. With each new spell that revealed itself, Brago used the flow of energy from his partners to deactivate and neutralize each individual spell, trap, or defense that had been placed inside the door only two weeks ago by Brago himself. _Damn Zatch and his annoying bimonthly check-ups. The Artifacts are sealed away for all eternity, yet I have to open the vault every two months to make sure that they are still there. Bastard!_

Brago was hurled from the door by the force of the invading energies. "NO!" yelled Brago as he struggled to get back into position. "He's trying to stop me from entering! HURRY!"

The assembled Mamodo called to their children for help, which immediately sent all the junior Mamodos and Hybrids scurrying to support them, in case they should fall. Brago placed his hands back onto the door and forced his will back into the maze of spells. Locating the new force, Brago proceeded to attack and probe it while avoiding similar attacks from the new presence. **_Fools!_** said a voice inside all the spell weaving Mamodo. **_You will never overpower me, not in a million years._**

_Oh really?_ thought a desperate Garry, who was trying to keep his father from breaking a limb while thrashing on the floor, with his hands glued to the door, trying to force Zikon out of the spell network. "GUYS! Our parents need our help!" screamed Garry over the horrible screeching noise that was coming from the door. "Give them strength!"

Every one of the assembled Mamodo and Hybrids who had any energy to spare, they sent it to Garry, who channeled it into his father for support. Zioch began to glow a bright orange laced with red streaks while Zaela had formed a purple aura with white streaks running across. Ace and Leia pooled their powers to form a swirling dark and light mix of purplish blue. By Wonrei and Zatch, Wonen and Lirei glowed a brighter green than their father, because their powers were also combined.

Now standing in the semicircle around Brago and Garry was, from left to right, Ace, Leia, Zeno, Laila, Zaela, Wonrei, Wonen, Lirei, Zatch, Zioch, and Tia. The combined energies of all eleven energy donors pulsated and flowed straight into Garry. The energies sensed their owners need for assistance, and so by whatever gods the Mamodo live by, the energies obeyed without question.

Garry, still supporting the now standing and steady Brago, was glowing a deeper shade of crimson than his father, and it was laced with a black tinge around the edges. Garry's aura was also larger than Brago's but continued to diminish as Brago absorbed it and forced it into the door. "Just…one…last…push." said Brago hoarsely. "…NOW!"

Everyone outside the circle watched in awe as everyone's pillar of energy shot upward higher than ever before and cascaded down into the center where Garry and Brago now struggled jointly against Zikon. Almost simultaneously, Brago and Garry began to speak, out loud to the assembled entourage, and also mentally, to the now angered Zikon.

"**_You will leave us be and never interfere here AGAIN!_**" Garry, Brago, and the rest of the energy donors gave one last push and they heard a faint scream inside their heads._ YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! I SHALL RETURN…_

With a final shout, Brago and Garry fell exhausted to the floor in front of the slowly opening door. The other participants in the spell sank slowly to their knees to recuperate. The unaffected Humans rushed over to help in whatever way they could find.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! I SHALL RETURN…_ Brago looked up to see the door open. _The Mamodo Archives are open…_thought Brago as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Dunh-Dunh-Dunh! Zikon may seem weak in this Chapter, but that was only because he was in the process of mentally assualting Ghoust for his failure to stop Brago and the rest the first time. I tried to put that somewhere in the Chapter but there just wasn't enough room for all the action AND detail! Due to the stress of trying to collapse the Door, Zikon forgot to stop hurting Ghoust, and so his power was weakened. Any questions?... Otherwise, looks for Chapter 14, because right after this, comes Chapter 12 and 13, a two parter!_


	12. Chapter 12: The Magical Artifacts Pt 1

_Ok, as promised, the next Chapter, within five minutes of each other. During my last tirade, cough cough, I forgot to talk about my reviews! To most of you, I am obviuosly still updating (DuH) and to those of you who have given MULTIPLE reviews, Thank You again! (MooMoo). Anyway, here is the first of a two part event! (This one is much shorter than the next one.) ENJOY!_  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: _The Magical Artifacts (Pt. 1)_**

It took some time before everyone had recuperated enough to venture into the dark vault that contained the Magical Artifacts. Even then, Brago and Garry needed to be almost carried into the chambers. They were both still very weak after their bout with Zikon.

"Can we please hurry it up back there?" yelled an irate Zeno to the shuffling group behind him and Dufort. "I want to get to the Artifacts as soon as possible."

At the back of the shuffling procession, Brago looked up wearily from being half dragged, half carried by Sherry and Wonrei. "Zeno, you bastard! Why don't you slow down and help us. Then maybe we'd get there faster!" Brago nearly fainted from the expenditure of energy the outburst had caused. _Am I really still **that** weak?_ thought Brago.

Brago looked up again at the back of Zeno's white t-shirt. With a start, he realized where Zeno was about to step. Leaping forward, Brago released a Gravirei spell upon Zeno. This time, Brago actually blacked out for a few seconds, which caused the spell to release.

The attempted spell was enough to get Zeno's attention. He wheeled around and stormed up to Brago. "Why the he-"

"I forgot…to mention…there are…other spells…guarding the…Artifacts." said Brago feeling like he was about to die. Brago motioned to Ace and told him to cast his freezing spell upon a certain tile. Ace turned and the tile began to glow a dark purplish white color.

"OK, what was that for?" asked a confused Ace.

"You just…froze…the spell…in the tile…" said Brago, on the verge of a second collapse.

Sherry noticed how much pain his words were causing so she said "It's time for a break. Ace, release the spell on that tile until we need to cross. And I don't want to hear anything from you!" Brago had started to protest but fell silent and fell back onto the floor where Wonrei had laid him down.

About four hours later, everyone was again rested up enough to travel through the vault. Brago even looked strong enough to walk, as did Garry. After all, Mamodos are extremely fast healers.

After a few close calls when Brago remembered where some other traps were, and some confusing turns along the seemingly never ending tunnels, the large group arrived at a second large door.

"Are we gonna have to deactivate this one too?" asked a worried Lirei. She was looking at Garry with a very worried expression and the hint of a blush. Garry caught her looking and they both turned away, faces redder than tomatoes.

"No, thank goodness." said a relieved King Zatch as he looked at Brago, who nodded in confirmation. "All's we have to do is show proof that at least four of the Mamodos here are members of the royal court. One court member is allowed to take with him or her another four people."

Five minutes later, the twenty persons had divided themselves into four groups of five in order to pass through the gate. Zatch was leading Kiyo, Zioch, Ace, and Leia. Brago was leading Sherry, Garry, Li-en, and Wonrei. Tia was leading Megumi, Kimmi, Wonen, and Lirei. Laila was leading Zeno, Zaela, Albert, Dufort.

The groups of five passed through the door after the Mamodo Royal Court member stated aloud his/her name and the names of their guests. Another five minutes, and everyone was inside the gate. Splayed before them was a small hallway, no longer than fifteen feet long, but about ten feet wide. On the walls were rows of shelves, five to a wall. At the very back there were three shelves placed in the center of the wall, containing only twenty objects, just the right amount of Artifacts for the present company.

As the groups filed in, Zatch directed them to the very back wall, where he said "Every single one of the objects in this room contains enormous potential for good or for evil. These twenty Artifacts here are the most dangerous of them all."

"Why are they so dangerous?" asked Zaela curiously.

"Because, dear," said Zeno with a steely glint in his eyes. "These ones can be used by both Mamodo **_AND_** Humans." Zeno turned back to the shelves hungrily.

Laila was proud of her husband that he was actually somewhat nicer to his daughter than normally, but she was also very worried about his behavior towards the Artifacts. _I have to remember to keep watch of him back in the Human World…_thought Laila while staring at her husband, who was staring greedily at the walls.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The GRDA Magical Artifacts were protected by numerous spells to prevent them from being taken or used without the proper permission. After a few attempts to remove the spells, Kiyo told Ace and Leia to just freeze them. While under the spell, the Artifacts were removed and placed on a table nearby.

Reading a sign underneath the shelves, Wonen was confused, "What does grrrdaye mean? I can't seem to read it right."

Tia looked over at the sign and laughed. "It means GReat DAnger Artifacts, or GRDA, pronounced Grade A."

"I see…" said a still confused Wonen. "So tell me, exactly _why_ are we using them again?"

Wonrei answered this time. "These twenty Artifacts are the most powerful and contain the most power. They will allow us to find Zikon and his accomplices and eliminate them."

"Mhmm…" mused Wonen.

"All right, everyone gather round!" shouted Zatch, seeing that everyone had wandered off to examine the rest of the shelves. "We need to distribute these objects." Some of the objects were so fantastic and strange that it was hard to believe they were real. Others were so ordinary that many of the children wondered how they could be All Powerful. Kimmi could have sworn she saw a comb near the top of one of the shelves.

Among the objects assembled on the table, they were mostly normal things that you would see in public. On the table, there was a brooch, two pendants, an arm band, seven rings, a pair of gold bracelets, an amulet, a tie-around headband, a pair of black gloves, a pair of talismans, a belt, a set of gauntlets, a large gem with strange protrusions on the top, and a choker necklace. Also on the table was a piece of paper that Zatch said told what each object does. The group gathered around with anticipation and eagerness to look at the small table and the pile of glittering objects on top of it.

* * *

_cringes Don't yell! I know it's sorta anit-climatic but this IS a two parter after all. The next Chapter is MUCH MUCH better. And it even comes with the piece of paper! (seperate)_


	13. Chapter 13: The Magical Artifacts Pt 2

_Here it is! I won't waste your time and keep you from reading the most excruciatingly long Chapter yet. It took me almost three days, THREE WHOLE DAYS, to write this little beauty. I thought it would take FOREVER... _

Zioch: Just go on and read the Chapter, by the time your done, he will STILL be talking anyway. Hurry! Before he notices! Turns to Antwan Mhmm... Interesting!  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: _The Magical Artifacts (Pt. 2)_**

"I want everyone to choose an object." said King Zatch of the Mamodo World. "If there is a dispute, I will settle it. Seeing as most the Humans have no powers, they may choose first." At this point, Zeno was about to complain when Zatch looked directly at him and said menacingly "And I don't want _any_ interruptions."

Turning their attention back to the table where the twenty Magical Artifacts marked GRDA were lying, the almost identical Mamodo saw that Sherry was going to make the first choice. Looking at the table, she pointed to the one brooch. "I want that one."

"Anybody else want the Brooch? No? Good." said Zatch looking around the room at the assembled group. "You may take it Sherry. I will tell you what it does after everyone has had a chance to choose an object."

As Sherry walked away, Li-en sauntered over to the table and looked casually at the scattered items before picking up the armband and walking away. "I trust that nobody else wants this little thing?" asked Li-en almost daring someone to say anything.

After a few minutes, Kiyo and Megumi walked up to the table and took their items. Megumi took one of the pendants while Kiyo picked up the other. There wasn't any dispute over ownership and so the husband and wife walked away to wait for their item's explanation and demonstration on how to use it properly.

About a half hour later, the remaining human members of the group had chosen their Artifacts. Wonen and Lirei fought over two rings, almost identical to each other while Kimmi picked up the pair of golden bracelets. Garry also chose a ring, but no one argued for it. Albert and Dufort also fought, but that was just because they are brothers. Albert picked out the amulet while making a snide comment about Dufort's temper. Dufort picked up the head band/bandanna and whipped it at Albert's head.

"Stop it you two!" chided an increasingly worried Laila. Tia chimed in on the same note and said "We should be fighting Zikon, not ourselves!" And with that sentiment, it was the Mamodo's turn to pick their objects off the diminished pile.

Zeno was about to spring at the table when Brago strode over and picked up the pair of leather gloves. With a menacing look, Brago walked back to his corner, also awaiting his item's explanation. Zeno, looking somewhat put out, walked up and chose one of the four remaining rings. _I wanted those gloves too…I hate that bastard…_

Another half hour later, and a much larger fight from the twins, the rest of the Mamodo had their objects. After Brago and Zeno, Zatch just reached over and picked up a ring. "King's privileges!" beamed Zatch, staring at his annoyed wife. Tia then chose the pair of talismans and Wonrei picked up the belt. Laila chose the tight fitting necklace that would have been more of a large bracelet to one of the Humans. Ace and Leia fought over the last four objects so much that they didn't notice Zioch and Zaela sneak over and grab the gauntlets and the strange gem, respectively. Ace and Leia were left pouting over the last two rings, and even then, they fought over who got the prettier one. In the end, Zatch came over and plucked the rings off the table and handed one to each twin.

Zatch looked up from the piece of paper he had been writing on the whole time and decided it was time to describe what each object does. He began to read off the paper.

* * *

A/N: To save time reading for you, and a possible Part Three to this chapter, I will simply describe the object and what it does. If you would like to see this paper, it's posted at the very end of this story (The paper will not have all the descriptions listed here. It is meant as a reference sheet for future events in the plotline).

* * *

Sherry's Brooch was made of a deep purple amethyst set into the silver brooch clasp. Attached to a white silk ribbon, Sherry had tied the Brooch around her neck and under her collar like a bowtie. The small paper revealed that the Magical Brooch has the ability to let the user read an opponents mind in order to predict the opponent's movements.

Kiyo had claimed the Golden Star pendant, which appeared to be a silver, six pointed star inlaid with fancy gold trim in the shape of a flame. It hung from a gold chain around Kiyo's neck. The Golden Star Pendant allows the user powers of elemental control over anything and everything that has to do with Fire.

Megumi had taken the similar yet different item known only as the Earthen Charm. Also a pendant, a silver charm in the shape of a diamond hung from a red silver chain around Megumi's neck. Imbedded in the charm, a deep red garnet lay, cut and engraved to look like a vast mountain. The Earthen Charm allows the user elemental control over Earth.

Zeus' Brace was chosen by Li-en. The polished bronze armband was inlaid with tarnished nickel designs that seemed to flow continuously over the smooth surface of the metal. The sheet of paper said that the Brace gave the wearer incredible strength, the swiftness of a puma, and the speed of a cheetah. Zioch summed it up as an overall physical booster.

Wonen and Lirei's Artifacts were almost as identical as could be. Both rings were made of silver bands carved to look like a dragon, that was perpetually eating itself. The place where each dragon's eyes was supposed to be laid was a green diamond. In Wonen's Yang Dragon Ring, the diamond was a light green color while in Lirei's Yin Dragon Ring, the diamond was a dark green. Each ring, since the twins are part Mamodo, increases their Mamodo powers while at the same time, giving them powers a human would have if using the ring. Lirei gained the ability to not be harmed by Water. Wonen's ring allowed him to be unable to be hurt in any way by Fire.

In most the assembled group's opinion, Kimmi chose the best Artifact. The Telekinetic Bracelets allow the user to become a psychic. That person can move things with their mind simply by wearing the gold bracelets with silver lines through their centers.

Garry's Artifact was very similar to Wonen's and Lirei's, but not quite. The gold ring was adorned with a simple obsidian design that wove in and out, all across the surface of the ring. This particular Artifact powered up Garry, since he was half Mamodo, but also gave him the gift of protection from harm by Earth. Garry wore the Ring of Black Earth.

Albert had taken the Amulet of Atlantis from the pile of objects on the table. The silver chain that lay around Albert's neck sported a large Lapis Lazuli hanging from it that allowed the wearer to gain elemental abilities pertaining to Water. The first thing Albert did was use the Amulet to soak his older brother Dufort.

Dufort, luckily had chosen the Weapon of Angels. This black silk headband displayed a large opal with an engraving of an angel blowing a horn on it. The headband granted him elemental mastery of all Air. The first thing that Dufort did was dry himself off. The _second_ was to shift all the air in the room away from Albert, causing him to faint.

The first of the Mamodo objects was Brago's. The stunning black silk gloves that Brago had taken were actually very cleverly made suede leather. Stitched onto that palm of each glove was a silver casing that contained an onyx stone. The Gloves of Jisari increased Brago's powers but also allowed him to reverse any other Mamodo's powers.

The small ring that Zatch had plucked from the table was known as the Desperate Winner until the former Keeper of the Artifacts used it to manipulate his spell book in the Last Battle. The tarnished gold band with a canary diamond set into it is now known as Maestro's Ring. It gave any Mamodo their powers back while in the Human World.

Tia had chosen from the diminishing pile the two light pink tanzanite talismans. Pink tanzanite does not even exist in the Human World. The large diamond shaped gems had so far not done anything suspicious, but Zatch assured her that the Tanzalopan Talismans would give her a startling surprise.

Wonrei was wearing the Belt of Beloth the Magnificent by the time Zatch got around to him. The lavender belt that was around his waist perfectly matched his book color. Embedded into the belt, huge opals the shape of diamonds glistened all across the front. This belt gave the wearer the ability to become invincible at will.

From the table, Zioch had taken the pair of gauntlets. The Bloody Gauntlets had been used in the past to spy on enemy armies in the Mamodo World and cast spells into that army. The gauntlets were studded with blood-red rubies along their length, with a huge ruby placed on the shoulder. The Gauntlets let you fly through the air while giving your powered up spells direction from your control.

Rodding's Power Crystal was actually a chalcedony gem. Zaela had chosen the item not because it looked cool, but because it somehow called to her. Laila later explained that hers and Zaela's rods meant that they were descendants of Rodding, a powerful Mamodo who couldn't control his powers. He designed the Rods to direct and control the power he contained. The Power Crystal Zaela had taken was designed to fit onto the bottom of any future rod. Besides allowing greater control of more powers, and therefore greater power in single spells, it also let the user heal anyone. This feature was added to heal Rodding when he sometimes used too much power and hurt himself. The strange protrusion of crystal on the top of the cut gem automatically formed itself to the bottom of Zaela's Rod.

Ace and Leia's Artifacts were more closely related to Wonen and Lirei's than any other Artifact in the whole room. In fact, all the rings on the table and the ones people were wearing were created by the same Mamodo. Chin Chang was the Opposite Mamodo, the only one in the entire history of the Mamodo world. His powers allowed him to immediately adapt his powers to the exact opposite of his opponents, therefore making him the winner of the battle. Chin Chang had ruled the Mamodo World long ago, in the Human World Era of the Ming Dynasty in China. Ace's TwinYang Ring was a simple silver band adorned by a huge light bluish purple Sapphire. Leia's TwinYin Ring was the same except the Sapphire in her ring was a dark bluish purple. Both rings allowed their wearers to control the direction and strength of their spells. Unlike the Gauntlets, the Rings magnified each others powers when used in conjunction with each other. If Ace and Leia used their almost identical spells with the magnified powers of their rings, the result would be the most powerful spell ever recorded in Mamodo History.

The last ring of the seven rings that had graced the table was taken by Zeno. The silver band was set with a huge diamond, the quality of which would never be seen in the Human World. The Ring of Prophesies allowed the wearer to see into the Past. Before, it was used to study military tactics for future reference. Zeno now looked into the Past too see what could have been done differently on his part to win the Last Battle. He was still sore over that final battle. Zofis had burned his Book while Dufort was unconscious from a blow to the head. The Ring also matched Zeno's hardened and sharpened personality.

The last object to be described was taken by Laila. Destiny's Voice was a necklace that was meant for a much smaller Mamodo to wear. The Sapphire colored chain sported a large bluish purple Sapphire set into a silver pendant. The choker necklace was actually given to a Mamodo child in the past, who then became the Voice of the Future. The Voice's visions helped to establish the current Mamodo Kingdom. The power of the necklace was the ability to see into the future, but the visions were not controlled like the Ring of Prophesies' visions. However, both the Ring and the Voice magnified the wearer's spell powers. All Artifacts used by Mamodo increase their power.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Zatch had finished reading the list, everyone was either trying to use their objects or was enjoying their newfound abilities. Laila watched as Zioch soared through the air, and then laughed as Dufort removed the air from under Zioch so he could not fly. Dufort was still rubbing his head from when Zioch kicked him accidentally when Laila suddenly froze. Her hand on her necklace, she was having a vision.

* * *

_...and at the end you should... What Zioch! _

Zioch: They've already read the damn thing. STOP TALKING!

Ohh...Jeesh, you don't have to be so cross! Anyway...TA-DAH! There is my best Chapter yet! I DO think that Chp. 14 will have been worth the wait, and most likely will end up being better than this one. For Rahk, now you understand and can help to finish Chapter 14. TO everyone else...WAIT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zioch: WHERE did he stash his medication this time!

I DO NOT HAVE MEDICATION! (PS- I really don't)


	14. Magical Artifacts Chart

**Person/Artifact  
****Artifact  
****Power**

Sherry/Magical Brooch  
Amethyst Brooch on white silk ribbon (like a tie)  
Creates ability to read an opponents mind

Kiyo/Golden Star Pendant  
Gold studded silver star pendant on golden chain  
Elemental control over anything to do with Fire

Megumi/Earthen Charm  
Red Garnet studded silver pendant on red silver chain  
Elemental control over anything to do with Earth

Li-en/Zeus' Brace  
Bronze arm band set with tarnished Nickel designs  
Increases physical abilities (strength, speed, agility…)

Wonen/Yang Dragon Ring  
Light green diamond set in silver ring band  
Magnifies powers and gives protection from fire

Lirei/Yin Dragon Ring  
Dark green diamond set in silver ring band  
Magnifies powers and gives protection of water

Kimmi/Telekin. Bracelets  
Gold bracelets (pair) inlaid with tarnished silver design  
Creates telekinetic powers for the user (think Jean Grey)

Garry/Ring of Black Earth  
Obsidian stone designs set into golden ring band  
Magnifies powers and gives protection of earth

Albert/Amulet of Atlantis  
Lapis Lazuli Amulet on silver chain  
Elemental control over anything to do with Water

Dufort/Weapon of Angels  
Opal embedded into black silk headband  
Elemental control over anything to do with Air

Brago/Gloves of Jisari  
Onyx stones set into black suede leather gloves (palm)  
Magnifies powers & allows user to reverse powers

Zatch/Maestro's Ring  
Canary Diamond set into bronzed gold ring band  
Magnifies powers and lets user have powers in H.W.

Tia/Tanzalopan Talismans  
Pink Tanzanite talismans (2) that imbed into palms  
Magnifies powers and gives protection from air

Wonrei/Belt of Beloth the Magnificent  
Lavender belt studded with diamond opals (one big)  
Magnifies powers and user becomes invincible (short)

Zioch/Bloody Gauntlets  
Arm length silver gauntlets set with Blood-red Rubies  
Magnifies powers and lets user fly in the air

Zaela/Rodding's Power Crystal  
Chalcedony gem placed in handle of Power Rod  
Magnifies powers and allows healing to anyone

Leia/TwinYin Ring  
Dark Bluish Purple Sapphire set into silver ring  
Magnifies powers (more with twin), allows control

Ace/TwinYang Ring  
Light Bluish Purple Sapphire set into silver ring  
Magnifies powers (more with twin), allows control

Laila/Destiny's Voice  
Bluish Purple Sapphire necklace (choker)  
Magnifies powers and lets user see into future

Zeno/Ring of Prophesies  
Diamond embedded in tarnished silver ring  
Magnifies powers and lets user see into past

PS- When I typed this up on my computer, it was actally a three column chart. In case you can't figure it out, the first line is the person's name and their Artifact. The second line is what it looks like and the third line is what it does/allows the wearer/user to do.

PSS-This is a reference sheet ONLY! I hadn't originally planned to publish it but I thought it would be nice to have on hand so you don't have to flip back three, four, or morechapters everytime someone uses their Artifact and you forgot what it is/does/looks like. I would think it would be best to just print out this paper or copy it onto a file on your computer. That way, you won't have to flip back OR forward to look at this.

PSSS- For all of you people who have this story on you Story Alert List and get emails, I will be moving this chart around quite often, so you may end up with three or four emails for a single Chapter. I'm REALLY sorry about that. I'll think of a way to fix it.


	15. Chapter 14: The Voice of the Future

_A/N: The full title of the Chapter wouldn't fit in the little box list menu thing so I had to shorten it. See the top of the Chapter for the full title._

So here's the next chapter. It's not very long, I thought, but it's filled with important information. The two visions included in this Chapter are VERY important, but they could be confusing. They are told almost in Stage Direction. They actually have two different P.O.V.s so they would be more confusing to the person who experiences them. Yes, they are supposed to be confusing. (PS-Thanks for the reviews people! Keep reviewing! ;) 

Laila: You couldn't just let me have a clear vision, could you! You just **had** to make it confusing for all of us! When no one's reading this, you'll be in for it...!

OK...everyone, read VERY SLOWLY. I might be able to get away!  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14:_ The Voice of the Future and the Prophet_**

_A shout. A blast. An explosion. Laila looks around the strangely whiter version of the Human World. A crash. Laila turns around to see a small Mamodo child with his back turned to her. The child is holding his arm and shouting back into the forest from where he came out. A bright flash of black and white, an invisible spell shoots off into the distance. Walking towards the small child, he seemed to be a younger version of Zatch…no, more like Zeno. "Zeno…" said Laila as she tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder. When the child wheeled around, she found that he wasn't Zeno. He had midnight black hair, with very small amounts of white and silver highlights in it. His eyes were a deep crimson reddish purple with eye marks similar to Brago's. Those eyes were laced with emotion; anger, hatred, and deep down…was that fear? The child was wearing a black cloak very similar to Zatch and Zeno's, except there was no ribbon. The cape had a white X across the front, but across one of the legs of the mark, the X was red with blood and dirt. The small child turned his head at a strained "ZERO!" from the woods. Whipping back around, Zero jumped to the side as another spell blasted around Laila. A scream. The child was holding his hands up to his face, sobbing. They had turned into strange claw like protrusions. The angered and now clearly frightened child raised his hand as another shape emerged from the forest. The clawed Mamodo child raised his hand and was staring straight at Laila with tearing eyes, but obviously past her at his opponent. A muffled shout. Another burst of black and white light. "RAKER!"…_

Laila flinched at the oncoming invisible beam of black and white energy and woke up from her trance screaming in everyone's face. Breathing hard, she fended off questions until she could take coherently.

"Laila, what happened!" asked Zeno with uncharacteristic kindness in his voice. He IS her husband after all, even if he is half evil.

"I'm only going to tell the story once so all who want to hear, gather round. And this may sound a little funny to you. Hell, it was weird to me!" gasped Laila, fighting back tears of suppressed fear, anger, and confusion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

About ten minutes later, everyone was sitting in a circle around Laila as she finished her tale about the vision. "And that's when his fingers turned into these strange claw things and he turned around and shot a spell at me! I think he was fighting someone, and he couldn't see me so I guess I really shouldn't feel so scared…"

"Hmmm…I probably should have told you earlier, but with Destiny's Voice, you can only see things that you have seen before." said Zatch thoughtfully. "That means you have actually physically been to the forest where the battle was happening."

"He _did_ look like he needs help, though, so we should still go after him." said Laila, looking worried about the new Mamodo child. _He wasn't even old enough to fend for himself. **Zaela** was older than him! _Laila fought back tears at the thought.

While Laila wrestled with her emotions and motherly instincts, Wonen and Lirei had been thinking about what Zatch had said. With a jolt, Wonen and Lirei said almost simultaneously "The Woods!" but then just as quickly fell silent. Wonen let out an exasperated breath and said to the group (who held bated breaths) "None of the Mamodo have ever been there, except Dad, so Laila couldn't have seen _our_ forest. It has to be a different one."

"The only forest I remember seeing in the past few days was the one at Brago and Sherry's home, but even at that, I never went in it. Unless…" Laila began to think hard. "The forest could be one that I saw on my last visit to the human world, which was _quite_ extensive if you remember."

In the battle before the Last Battle, former King Goren of the Stone sealed away all his defeated opponents in stone tablets with their books, rather than burning them. The Millennium Mamodos, or the ones who were freed from the tablets by Zofis, had been trapped on Earth for over 1000 years, Human Time. Laila had been one such Mamodo. It had taken all of Kiyo and Zatch's strength and determination to win back Albert from the manipulative powers of Zofis. Only then was Laila freed from Zofis' control and able to stay and help Zatch and the Gang defeat Zofis.**

* * *

**

(_A/N: I don't really know if that happened because I haven't watched the Japanese version of the show, but for purposes suited to this story, it happened.)

* * *

_After some time thinking about the forest, Zeno offered the brilliant solution of looking into Laila's past and seeing what forest is was/is. Another five minutes, and Zeno was sitting cross-legged on the floor concentrating. Placing his hands together as if in prayer, Zeno activated the power of the Ring of Prophesies. The diamond shown with an intense light, but then settled down to a dull, throbbing glare as Zeno dove into the Past. 

_The same whitish blur on everything, Zeno looked on as images of Laila's exploits flashed before his eyes. Everything else, a darkness so complete that not even Zeno's lightning spell could push back the feeling of horror that the vast emptiness created. Using the power of the Ring, Zeno directed each image past, stopping it every time a forest came into the scene. Backing the image up, Zeno learned the names of the four most recent forests Laila had visited. With a wave of his left hand, the images disappeared and reality came back into focus._

With a shudder and a gasp, Zeno awakened from his daze. "That was…strange." he said with a look of awe on his face as he stared at the now normal brightness emitting diamond sitting on his finger. "Anyway, I learned the names of four forests where Laila has been. Since we don't know how far into the future Laila Saw, we must assume there isn't time to check them all individually so…"

"Zeno, shut up!" Kiyo said, somewhat vehemently. "We already discussed that while you were under. We've already decided the groups, everything!"

Startled and somewhat annoyed, Zeno asked "How long exactly was I '_under_'?"

"Seeing as Laila was under for about ten minutes, and she only saw about five minutes of the future, I would guess that you were under for about three and a half hours."

Aside from seeing the startled look on Laila's face after discovering how long she had the vision, Zeno thought that everyone was crazy. "That's impossible, I was only in the Past for close to two hours."

"An hour and forty five minutes, correct?" asked Kiyo with an amused look on his face. "Apparently, it takes twice as long to experience the Past or the Future than it does the Present." Zeno looked extremely contrite at this point. "The only thing we need now is the names of the forests so we can find out where to go and how to get there. Sherry and Li-en are splitting the cost of airfare and travel."

"Very well, then. The four forest names are Ishikacho Forest, Taijian Jungle, the Archipelago Mountain Range, and the Black Rose Wood. I only found out the names, so don't ask where they are, because I don't know!" said Zeno looking at a let down Kiyo.

"You realize that this means we're going to have even less time to look for this Zero child. We have to find the forests, AND go to them too. You could have been a _little_ more helpful." It took Albert and Dufort to keep Zeno off Kiyo. When he threatened to use a spell, Brago stepped in with his Gloves of Jisari and said with a menacing tone. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't know how to work these gloves yet. You wouldn't want me to singe off all that hair on your little head when I turn back on you a thunderstorm when you only sent a little lightning bolt, now would you? I didn't think so."

While Brago, Zeno, and the others were fighting with each other, Zioch was off to the side, still trying to get airborne again. _I'm going to get so confused with all this talk of time travel and the Past, Present, and Future. We need a scorecard or something! _he thought, more exasperated than anything else.

Sherry walked over with a smile on her face. Holding on to her Brooch, she said "I agree with you **completely**. Remind me to get one for you."

* * *

_I thought that was a nice touch at the end, didn't you? Sherry knows how to useher Brooch. YAY! (Looks left and right) I have to go now, before Zeno finds me... _

Zeno and Laila: **THERE YOU ARE! COME BACK HERE!  
**  
GOTTA GO! (Runs off into the distance, lightning bolts and blue energy beams shooting after me, hitting the hill)


	16. Chapter 15: The Group is Separated!

_So here's the next Chapter, ahead of schedule. For all of you who caught my new summary, I will post AFTER I finsih Chapter 19. That is totally and complety correct. Chapters 16, 17, 18, and 19 are what happenes to each group at the forest they go to. They all happen at the same time and so I want to finish them all and then post them. It won't take as long as you think. I'm already on Chapter 17! Anyway...ENJOY!_  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15:_ The Group is Separated!_**

When Laila had the vision of the strange Mamodo child, that was apparently in the Human World, everything changed. Zeno's visit to the Time stream had revealed four possible forests that the little child that looked like Zatch could be. In order to check all the forests for this Zero person, the group of twenty heroes would have to split up and travel across the world to help save the child from certain death and also to find out why the child was in the Human World in the first place.

"Daddy! I don't want to go away from you!" sobbed Zaela into Zeno's shirt. "Why can't I go with you or Mommy?" The little girl began to cry even harder.

Showing a compassionate side that no one ever thought possible, Zeno talked to his daughter. "It's going to be fine, sweety. You're only going to be away from us from a little while. Besides, you'll be with a bunch of your friends. There's nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine."

"Really?" asked Zaela through her tears. "I believe you Daddy. When do I have to go?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Throughout the whole afternoon and the following morning, when everyone was trying to get ready for their trips, the Mamodo children had at least one break down. After all, none of them had ever been apart from their parents for any length of time, least of all in the Human World. Ace and Leia caused more grief than necessary, but that was expected.

While everyone else was packing and getting ready, Kiyo, Zeno, and Laila where locating the forests across the world. Megumi, Albert, and Dufort each packed their suitcases. By the time all the forests were found, everyone was waiting for them, after having eaten a luxurious feast fit for an army.

When the trio finally emerged, it was with smiles and laughter. "We've found them all!" exclaimed Kiyo excitedly. His face falling, Kiyo said "The only problem is that the forests are in four different countries." Turning to Li-en and Sherry, Kiyo looked apologetic. "Sorry." The trips and living expenses would be enormous, but between them, Sherry and Li-en decided it was going to work out. If **absolutely** necessary, Li-en could talk to her father, the famous Chinese gang leader.

"So where are they all?" asked a curious Leia, still sniffling from her last tantrum.

It was Zeno who spoke this time. "The Ishikacho Forest is nearby in China, but its so far away, it might as well be in England. The Taijian Jungle is in the middle of Peru, in South America. Kiyo knows where all these are _exactly_." Zeno said that seeing the alarmed looks on the faces of his friends upon hearing the forests are 'somewhere'. Continuing, Zeno said "The Archipelago Mountain Range is in Canada and…"

"The Black Rose Wood is in the United States. A desolate place in the middle of Neeveeda… Nyvayda…NEVADA!" Laila smiled at her mastery of the name Nevada while ignoring the dirty looks Zeno was giving her and also the groans coming from Sherry and Li-en. These excursions were going to cost more than they thought!

Laila thought hard for a moment and then decided that her group was the one going to this Black Rose Wood. She just had this strange feeling. Placing her hand upon the Voice, she knew her suspicions to be true. Zero was there. Just to be sure, she would let the other groups travel to their respective locations.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

An hour later, the Mamodo and the Humans were grouped into four different limos, all headed for different airports. Li-en and Sherry had been working like demons possessed to find the cheapest possible flights and hotels for each location.

Going to Mochinoki Airport was Brago, Sherry, Garry, Ace, and Li-en. Li-en could defend herself with her enhanced physical abilities and therefore enhanced Martial Arts, so she didn't need to accompany Wonrei. Their flight was the first to leave at 11:20 AM. This group was traveling to the Ishikacho Forest and would not need an international airline. China and Japan were too close.

At Hiroshima International Airport, going to the Taijian Jungle, the second group waited for their flight at 12:15 PM. Zeno, Dufort, Megumi, Tia, and Kiyo would be going to Peru to search for this strange Mamodo. Kiyo decided to split from Zatch because he now had more than enough power to protect himself, and Zatch could use his powers without Kiyo if he really needed to.

Traveling from Nagoya Chubu Centrair International Airport, the third group would be going just as far to Canada. Zatch, Wonen, Zioch, Lirei, and Zaela were going to check out the forests along the Archipelago Mountain Range. Zioch would get more than enough time to fly here. Lirei and Wonen weren't exactly thrilled to be going together but Zaela and Zioch were perfectly happy with the arrangement. Their flight left at 1:05 PM.

Osaka Kansai International Airport would have the pleasure of transporting the last group all the way to America, and the United States. Leaving at 2:40 PM, Kimmi, Leia, Wonrei, Albert, and Laila would be going to the Black Rose Wood. With his Belt, Wonrei wouldn't need Li-en to fight. Martial Arts and invincibility made pretty good odds. Laila was very nervous about what she would find there.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As each of the planes took off, each member of the group was wondering what they would find out or discover about this Zero Mamodo, if they did find him. Little did they know, they were each going to be in for more than their fair share of Mamodo goodness.

* * *

_Again, here is the next Chapter. Hope you liked it! I know it was short but I want some reviews on it anyway! And please don't kill me if you have to wait more than three days for the next Chapter. Once I finsih all the travel Chapters, they will be up (all of them) within four days, one each day. :) _

PS- I'm really sorry about all the moving around of chapters. If this story is on your alert list, then you have been getting tons of emails every time I move a chapter around. Really sorry about that. The chart is staying where it is now and the emails should stop coming. Sorry.


	17. Chapter 16: Chinese Intervention

_Before I give the intro on this Chapter, I would like to apologize for all the emails those of you whohave this story on your Story Alert List have been getting. I kept rearrangingthe order of the Artifact Chart and I ended up sending myself like eighteen emails so I stopped moving it around. Again, sorry! Forgive me! .(_

And now...(drum roll) CHAPTER 16! The following four chapters all happen at the same time and contain vital information. Some of it repeats itself, but it is very important later on. Also, this chapter means that I have finished Chapter 19. Sorry for the wait Rahk, but Zero doesn't appear until then! But I have to admit that Chapter 19 is especially riveting. ;)

Thank you to all my reviewers who have sent me those fabulous reviews, but you should all know something. Even if the chapter is really good, you could still review just to let me know that. If there's something you don't understand, or something I didn't explain, PLEASE, let me know so I can fix it!

Anyway, (sorry for the long into but) ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16:_ Chinese Intervention_**

"I like planes!" screamed Ace the second he stepped off the small jet. "When can we go again?" Ace was nearly bouncing off the walls in his enthusiasm until Garry clamped a hand over his mouth.

"We can go on another one when we leave China. For now, I want you to _not_ scream and yell. We're not supposed to have anyone notice us." Garry yelped when Ace licked his fingers and then bit them.

Everyone turned to see what was going on but then Ace said "I'm hungry. I wanna eat!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

An hour later, Sherry, Brago, Li-en, Garry, and Ace left an airport food stand accompanied by the stares of the cart attendants. Between the two Mamodo and the hungry humans, they had cleaned out the cart. Li-en was crying as she paid for the food.

"Buuuurpp! That's better." said Ace to a disgusted group of friends. "Where are we going now and how do we get there?"

"Good question…" mumbled Sherry as she took a map of the surrounding areas out of her travel bag. Careful not to drop Brago's spell book, Sherry pulled out a pencil and magnifying glass. "According to this, we need to go northwest for about twenty miles, and it should be right there." Sherry drew a line in the direction she was following and circled the spot where the forest should be.

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go already." Brago stood impatiently at the doors to the airport, giving everyone death glares that said _Move faster or I'll hurt you._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sherry and Li-en were still crying an hour after they paid for a rental car to drive the distance to Ishikacho Forest and back. Garry had offered to drive, seeing as he needed the practice, and the five were on their way to look for Zero.

"Could you go _any_ slower on this road?" asked Brago, extremely annoyed at having to drive fifteen miles an hour on the crowded streets of Beijing. Garry was annoyed also.

"You think I'm doing this on _purpose_? All these people keep jumping in front of the car and stopping! And all those bicycles…" Garry continued his rant as Ace looked out the window at the many side street shops and vendors.

Staring at the marvelous sites, Ace did a double-take at one particular stand, having seen something interesting. _I **really** hope that those eyes were some strange animal's and not who's I think they are. _Looking again, Ace was sure this time. _We're going to find a Mamodo alright. Just not the one we're looking for._ Ace continued to scan the crowds for any more hints of being followed while Garry and Brago fought and Sherry and Li-en sobbed, staring at their wallets, in a corner of the car.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The small black Honda pulled up to an iron gate in the middle of the road, having finally reached Ishikacho Forest. Ace was still looking worried, but Li-en and Sherry had managed to finally stop crying. Garry and Brago sat in silence, glaring at each other.

An attendant walked out of a small hut on the side of the road. Speaking in rapid Chinese, none of the group could understand him, until he asked in shaky English "Eengleesh?"

Looking relieved, Sherry walked over to gain admittance to the forest. When she walked back over, she looked grim. "I asked the man if we could continue into the forest but he told me no." Seeing the startled and exasperated looks of the small group, Sherry explained. "This Forest is a Sacred Site. No one is allowed inside without written permission from the local Buddhist monk. According to him, this is the only way into the Forest, and there haven't been any visitors in over a month."

"So you're saying that we came all the way here for _nothing_!" asked Li-en. Suppressing fresh tears at the amount of money it took to get here, Li-en walked over to the befuddled man and began screaming at him in fast-paced Chinese.

"I didn't know she could speak Chinese." whispered Ace to Garry. "Me either." Garry whispered back. "Shh! Here she comes!"

Li-en walked back over looking like she was about to explode. Gritting her teeth, she said "We're going to get permission to get inside that forest. NOW!" Everyone hurried to the car and jumped in, Li-en at the wheel.

In the speedy driving that followed, Ace was the only one that noticed a large, bright projectile heading straight for the car. "LOOK OUT!" screamed Ace as he jerked the wheel of the car off the road.

"What was hell was that for, Ace!" yelled Garry angrily. Ace just pointed back to the road. There was a large scorch mark on the road where the car had been only moments before. "Oh…" said Garry, more alert now to the danger.

"**_FIREON_**!" shouted a male voice from somewhere in the deserted field by the road.

(_A/N: Fireon is pronounced fee-ree-on)_

A gigantic fireball came hurling down from the sky, landing in the middle of the group. Everyone dodged the blast, but Sherry's dress hem was scorched. "Who is doing that?" screamed Sherry through fits of coughing from the smoke of the now burning field. "Brago! **_ION GRAVIREI_**!"

Brago raised his hands and blasted the field with gravity, flattening the burning field in a mile-wide radius. Slowly standing up from the crushed remains of the flowers were two people. One was a Mamodo and the other was his partner, holding a bronze spell book.

"There!" yelled Ace as Garry cast _Jikerna ma Jigron_. The two people froze in a halo of whitish purple light. The group walked over to the struggling Mamodo and partner. Ace released the spell with Brago standing over the two troublemakers.

"Who are you?" growled Brago menacingly. Brago's eyes flashed crimson and the other human screamed in terror.

"My name is Nicolas. This is my Mamodo Corra. We're from Italy." Nicolas was cringing on the ground sobbing. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with white shoes. His t-shirt was red under a dark green jacket. He had flaming orange hair and freckles. His blue eyes were terrified. Corra was sitting calmly on the ground, as if meditating. She was wearing an orange dress with red and yellow flowers on it. Her shirt was a bronze color with a picture of a flame on the front. Her auburn hair hung down to her shoulders, covering her aquamarine eyes. She did not have any eye markings.

"Why are you here and why did you attack us?" asked Garry, making his fist glow purple with gravity power. His ring was gleaming inside the aura.

At this point, Corra spoke up. "Are you joking! This is a Mamodo Battle! We _have_ to attack each other!"

Sherry and Li-en whirled to face Corra. "What are you talking about? Explain, NOW!" Sherry demanded with Li-en activating Zeus' Brace.

"I won't you should know! Nicolas, be silent!" Corra looked smug.

"Very well. I will have to use my Artifact." said Sherry, kneeling down in front of Corra. She stared wide eyed at the Brooch.

"Is that…It can't be…A Magical Artifact! But those aren't supposed to be taken to the Human World. And why do _you_ have it? You shouldn't even be able to use it!" Corra was in hysterics by this time. Still ranting, she kept bombarding Sherry with questions. Everyone else too, once she noticed theirs.

"Are you going to cooperate with us, or do I have to use the Magical Brooch?" Corra looked scared beyond her wits end and so she refused to say anything. "Very well then." said an exasperated Sherry. Placing one hand on the Brooch and the other on Corra's forehead, Sherry dove into her mind. In reality, Corra became still as Sherry mentally calmed her. Inside Corra's thoughts, it was a different matter.

_A white house in a prairie…Saying goodbye to people in the house…Traveling through the RiftWay…Finding Nicolas…fighting other Mamodo…_Sherry looked deeper and concentrated harder to control the maelstrom of thought. _Corra was standing in the Courtyard at Zatch's Castle, listening to a strange Mamodo in a purple robe with gold trim. He was speaking. "**Attention Mamodo children. You have been called here to participate in the next Battle for King…**" _The person's words were drowned in the shouts and cries of the audience. Slowly, the voice came back into focus. _"**…has disappeared. By Mamodo Law, a new King must be chosen if the former does not appear within thirty days. It has been thirty days and so a new King must come. I be conducting the Battle from the Castle, as I am in charge for the moment. Please proceed to the…**" Another voice interrupted the strange Mamodo's. "But who are you?" The speaking Mamodo smiled. "**My name is Zikon…**"_

Sherry reeled as Corra fought against her presence and forced her out of her mind. Sherry was mad at Corra but was more troubled with the things she had learned. Turning to the group, she told them everything.

"This is too important news. We have to go back to Japan." said Garry. "We know that Zero isn't here, we can just leave." The group turned to leave. Turning around, Garry said one more thing. "You aren't supposed to be here. Go back home."

The group left in the car, listening to the scream of shock and disappointment from Corra and the sobbing of Nicolas as she faded in a haze of blue light.

* * *

_There it is! Chapter 16, one of the longest yet that I have written. Chp 18 is actually SEVEN PAGES, at least it is on my computer! And I know that the leader thing was unexpected. I kinda just made it up on the spot! Chapter 17 will be coming soon. In the meantime, READ AND REVIEW and stay tuned for more!_


	18. Chapter 17: Problemas Peruanos

_Here is the next Chapter everyone! I was going to put it up earlier to day but I was having some problems with my computer (throws monitor against the wall). This next Chapter takes place at the same time as the previous one. And in case this wasn't clear in the last Chapter or any of the future ones, each group has a week to stay in their respective locations. Also, this Chapter is where that "T" rating comes into effect. ;) _

PS- The title of this Chapter means Peruvian Problems, or something like that.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17:_ Problemas Peruanos_**

Kiyo, Dufort, Zeno, Tia, and Megumi stepped off their plane in Peru, stretching more than necessary. Six hours in a plane is a little much.

"Now we are here. Let's go." Zeno started to walk off toward the airport exit when Dufort collared him and dragged him back.

"We need to know where we are going, smart one. Can you wait for three minutes?"

"No I can't. I want to go now. In fact, I can take you all." Zeno looked at the four other people in the little group and shuddered. "It may be a little bumpy though. I'm not used to carrying so many people."

"What is he talking about?" Tia asked Megumi. "Can he teleport or something?"

"Actually, he can. It's an inherent ability that he doesn't need a spell for." said Dufort. "The only problem is that he needs to know where he's going. He has to have seen the place to accurately transport there. Otherwise, you could end up with you arm in a tree."

"So how come we didn't just teleport here…Oh. Wait. Never mind." Tia answered her own question, looking sheepish.

"Can't we just drive, Kiyo?" Megumi asked her husband. "It would be safer."

Kiyo smiled. "Not if Zeno knows what the place looks like. We need to find a computer."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kiyo had spent an hour on an airport computer looking for a decent picture of Taijian Jungle. "All's I need is a picture of a clearing in the Taijian Jungle. Even a sign near the road…DUH! Why didn't I think of that before?" Kiyo had the picture within five minutes and was showing it to Zeno.

"Do you think you can get us there?" asked a nervous Kiyo. "Otherwise, we need to rent a car."

"I think so…What is this picture exactly?"

"That is the sign hanging above the entrance to the Jungle. It's a national preserve site so the government monitors the amount of people going in and out. Under the gate is a walkway. That's where I want you to take us." said Kiyo pointing to the ground.

"Ok. I can do that. Everyone gather close to me." Zeno's shirt had begun to billow as if in the wind. It was growing longer by the second.

Before anything happened, Megumi had everyone stop. "Shouldn't we do this where no one can see us?"

"That would be a better idea." said Dufort. "Let's go into that hallway." Dufort was pointing to a maintenance hallway between Gates.

Five minutes later, Zeno's shirt had lengthened again and billowed and swirled around the huddled five people and wrapped in on itself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A white piece of cloth was seen floating down towards the path leading into Taijian Jungle by a child tourist leaving the parking lot. What the child did not see was the cloth swirl and expand and reveal five people, three of whom collapsed onto the ground.

"It wasn't _that_ bad a trip. I told you it might have been a little bumpy!" said Zeno indignantly. "I'm not used to taking so many people!" Dufort was standing calmly waiting for Tia, Megumi, and Kiyo to rise from the ground. Dufort had had the same reaction during his first transport, but he was used to it.

A little while later, the two Mamodo and the three Humans were spread out along the forest edge, calling Zero's name. When that didn't work, they decided to wander in, but closer together.

"Zero! Can you here me? Are you here?" Tia was shouting at the foliage but her voice was getting hoarse. As she was taking a break, she heard a sound. _Maybe he **is** here! _thought Tia, smiling. She heard another noise, however, on the opposite side of the clearing where she was resting. _Is his partner with him, maybe?_

As it turns out, it was Megumi. She had gotten lost looking for the rendezvous point where the group was supposed to meet back up after an hour. "Can we just go, Tia? I don't like this place. I have a bad feeling about it."

"I don't either, Megumi. Let's go!" The two walked away from the clearing, not knowing they were being watched.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the other side of the Jungle, Zeno and Dufort had found each other and were continuing to search for Zero with no luck. "Let's go to the meeting point, shall we? I'm getting bored." said Zeno yawning.

"I agree. Let's go." The two ran off to get to the meeting point, not knowing that they were being watched by two glowing red eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kiyo was walking along, just looking, not shouting, or screaming, for Zero. Hearing a noise, Kiyo turned around, catching the flash of a bright blue pant leg in the dense green underbrush.

Now alert for danger, Kiyo listened harder and heard another noise. Turning even faster, he saw the edge of a maroon spell book disappearing behind a tree. Now Kiyo knew he was in trouble. There was a Mamodo in the woods. A hostile Mamodo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zeno and Dufort walked up to the large oak tree near the edge of the forest that was supposed to be their meeting place. Tia and Megumi walked in moments later. They were talking about how neither of them found this Zero child, but how they both felt they were being watched.

Suddenly, the sky turned a violent shade of red. The light got brighter and Kiyo appeared in the small glade. The light faded and it was obvious that from the two scorch marks down the side of Kiyo's pants and the black spots on the ground that Kiyo have been using the Golden Star Pendant to fly.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Kiyo, frantically searching the foliage for any movement. "There's another Mamodo here! He wants to battle us!"

Megumi suddenly noticed all the small scratches and bruises on Kiyo's arms and face, and how his once pristine clothing was now reduced to almost rags. "We need to leave, NOW!" Kiyo was beginning to panic when he froze in his tracks.

Coming out of the trees in front of him was a Mamodo with glowing red eyes. The Mamodo was wearing a pair of very baggy blue pair of what looked like clown pants. His shirt was a deep crimson purple, almost the color of blood. His hair was straggly and hung down to his shoulders in a cascade of greasy neon purple. The Mamodo's shoes were the same color as his eyes, but they did not glow. He smiled and began to advance upon Kiyo.

The Mamodo's partner was carrying the maroon spell book that Kiyo had seen earlier. His pants were a blend of gray and green, as was his camo shirt. The man was wearing a military uniform and black sunglasses that covered his eyes. His black books reflected the bright orange glow coming from the spell book he was carrying.

"**_TENIKI_**!" screamed the man, who must have been a drill sergeant at the volume with which he spoke.

_(A/N: Teniki is pronounced ten-ee-key)_

The clown-like Mamodo raised his hands, which glowed red, like his eyes. Kiyo began to glow the same color as the Mamodo's hands and was lifted in the air. The clown Mamodo threw Kiyo against the big oak tree in the center of the glade and turned to the rest of the group. "You will all perish. I will win the Battle for King and you must all die!"

The clown Mamodo was laughing maniacally when he turned to his partner and shouted "Richard! The fourth spell! USE IT!"

With a flip of some pages and a practiced page scan, Sergeant Richard looked up and shouted at the top of his lungs "Get ready Psyion, **_GIGAN TENKINO_**!"

_(A/N: Gigan Tenkino is pronounced gee-gan ten-key-no and Psyion is said sigh-on)_

Psyion rose into the air and his hands began to glow again. By this time, Dufort and Megumi had their books out, ready to defend or attack. Kiyo had vanished. Psyion used his powers to begin trashing the clearing. Trees flew out of the ground. Plants and dirt whirled around Psyion like a tornado. Throwing his hands forward at the two Mamodo teams, the mentally powered tornado came crashing down on Tia, Megumi, Dufort, and Zeno along with the twenty or so trees.

With a howl of rage and loss, Kiyo dashed down out of the sky, flames erupting from his fists to land on Psyion. Pulling up and floating in the air using flames on the bottom of his shoes to shoot him up and keep him suspended, Kiyo looked through the smoke from the now burning pile of debris on top of the bodies of his wife and friends.

Kiyo cleared the smoke to see where Psyion had got to, only to discover he lay unconscious on the ground, next to his partner who was trying to wake him to "finish off the weaklings".

"Weakling am I? You kill my wife and friends and then insult me!" Kiyo was in hysterics when he used the Artifact to encase himself in a cocoon of fire. From inside the fireball, Kiyo shouted "You will pay for their deaths!"

The fireball shot off from around Kiyo and landed on top of Psyion. Sergeant Richard had long since run off to cower in the jungle. On the scorched grass, Psyion's book lay wreathed in flames. Kiyo flew down and landed near him as he began to fade away.

"Tell me who sent you, or I will kill you!" screamed Kiyo through tears.

Psyion looked at the fireball in Kiyo's hand and at his burning book. "I wasn't sent. This is a Battle for the Kingship. You were in the way…" Psyion coughed up blood onto his shirt and then smiled. "I was wondering how you could use those powers though…"

With an aggravated and grievous look, Kiyo slammed his fist onto Psyion's book to make it burn faster. Before the Book could completely burn. Psyion coughed up more blood and died, laughing. All that remained was a small spatter of blood on the ground and the leftover parts of a book that weren't burned. Kiyo broke down and cried for his wife and friends, seeing each of their faces in his head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It took some time before Kiyo could compose himself enough to extinguish the fires around him to prevent any more damage and trudge all the way to the road, where he broke down again.

Kiyo looked up at a sound coming from the woods. Thinking it was Psyion's Book owner, Kiyo wreathed his arms in flames. Kiyo was ready to murder when Tia, Megumi, Zeno and Dufort walked out of the woods looking battered, but otherwise fine.

Kiyo thought that he was going insane. With absolutely no emotion, Kiyo said to them "You are supposed to be dead."

Megumi looked up, startled. "Why would you say that, honey? We're all fine."

"I saw you die." replied Kiyo, trying to stem the flow of fresh tears.

"You saw us get buried underneath trees. Not die." interjected Dufort. "When the trees came down upon us…"

_FLASHBACK_

_The trees were hurling at Megumi, Tia, Zeno and Dufort. There was no room for Dufort to cast Rashield, because there were too many trees. Megumi opened the Book in a hurry and shouted "**SEOSHI**!" A dome appeared above the four and most the trees were being deflected. The tornado was coming fast. Tia decided to use her Artifact but cried out when the Tanzalopan Talismans embedded themselves in her palms. Zeno was knocked unconscious along with Dufort when Tia's lapse in concentration dissolved the current shield. Megumi shouted "**SAISU**!" and Tia raised her hands to unleash the blade of energy. The blade was ten times wider and stronger than normal and so cut the tornado apart. The debris was on fire when it began to fall, so Megumi cast another Seoshi around the group. The flaming debris covered the entire surface. Because Tia had to maintain the shield, she couldn't use her spells to wake Dufort and Zeno. It was some time before they woke. Upon seeing the mess they were in, Zeno transported them all to outside the wreckage and the shield. The debris crashed in on itself, which was what caused the noise that Kiyo heard._

_END FLASHBACK_

"…and that's when we walked out of the forest and saw you crying and on fire." finished Tia. "Sorry for the worry." added Dufort with his usual lack of emotion.

Kiyo couldn't believe his wife was fine. _I need to pay more attention to things _he thought.

* * *

_Muahahahahaha! Aren't I evil! You all thought they were dead didn't you? HAHAHA! _

Ehem... Sorry about that. Anyway, I decided to use Zeno's telelport ability because I just finished watching Cold Hearted Foes on Miguzi when I wrote this. I thought that it would be cool to include that :). Please Review now that you have read. One more thing: flames are now being accepted, if there are any. If there are any questions, review and I'll be in touch!


	19. Chapter 18: Canadian Conundrums

_It is now officially 12:03 am, which means that I can update my story! YAY!_

Here is the next part of the mini-arc in which the group finds Zero! Not in this Chapter though...hehehe...

This Chapter proves to be most interesting, I think. I was writing it and I noticed that the two chaps before this one involved rental cars. I decided to be more creative for this one. And just so you know: Wonen doesn't need to combo spell because he can already more super fast. You'll know what I mean later ;)  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18:_ Canadian Conundrums_**

Zatch, Wonen, Zioch, Lirei, and Zaela were leaving the Quebec Airport and going to rent a car. The Archipelago Mountain Range was located due East from the airport and it would take at least three days to reach by car.

"Why do we have to go there by car?" asked Zioch with a sly smile on his face.

"Because it is the fastest way short of Wonen sharing his speed spell." Lirei shot back. She was still annoyed from her encounter with a drunk teen. She had ended up putting on gloves to hide her green hand when she punched him down the aisle.

"I'm sure there's another way." said Zioch stubbornly. "And what if he _could_ share his spell, what then!" Zioch was goading Lirei and she knew it.

Lirei was close to smacking him when Zaela walked over and whispered something in Zioch's ear. He quieted down immediately.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wonen was about to pay for the rental car using his mother's credit card when Zioch stopped him. "What do you want, Zioch? I'm busy!"

"We don't need a car! Me 'n' Dad figured out how to move super fast!"

Wonen motioned for the attendant to wait and walked over to Zatch, Zaela, and Lirei, who were also looking smug. Zioch led them all to an ally by the car rental building and demonstrated.

"While I was practicing how to use my Gauntlets when we were at the Vault, I learned a new spell! I think we can use it to our advantage." Zioch looked very smug.

Wonen was astounded. "When did that happen! And why didn't I know about it!"

"You should have! You were too busy laughing at me for getting beaten up by Dufort! I got mad that he could do that and your extreme happiness or something must have unlocked another spell because I have it. Check the Book."

Wonen looked at the pages and found that he _could_ read another spell. He was still in shock when Zioch directed him to use it. "Ok…here goes! **_GIGA LA JIKIRSHI_**!"

An orange ball of energy shot out of Zioch's palm, which was aimed straight at Zaela. Zatch only watched in amusement. He knew what this spell did. It was a near copy of one of his own, except it went much faster.

Zaela was hit by the orange Jikerdor but nothing happened. Zioch turned to his father and said "Now use your _Rauzaruk_ spell, Daddy."

Waving his right hand, which was adorned by Maestro's Ring, Zatch caused a bolt of multicolored lightning to come down and strike not him, but Zaela.

Lirei was confused, and Zaela was scared. "What just happened?" asked Zaela, her voice wavering, for she was enshrouded in an aura of rainbow light.

Zatch explained it this time. "Zioch's spell causes all attacks to be attracted to a single person, Mamodo, object, whatever. My spell powers me up, giving me enhanced physical abilities, such as speed and strength. It only lasts a short time, so we're going to have to do this more than once."

"I still don't understand what's going on!" said an annoyed Lirei. "Tell me!"

Zioch was hopping with glee. "Zaela, run as fast as you can to that pole over there and then back." Zaela just shrugged and got ready to run.

With a gust of dirt from her heels, Zaela was racing across the parking lot and was back within thirty seconds. She wasn't even breathing hard. Looking down at herself, she saw the spell fade. "That was cool, but what does that have to do with not getting a car?"

"Me 'n' Daddy tried this at home with Mommy. That combination of spells make you as fast as Wonen!" Zioch was jumping now with excitement. "We don't need a car now that we can go faster than it!"

Everyone exchanged amazed glances, and then scrambled for a place in line to get the speed combo. Wonen went and bought a map so they could navigate.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

About two hours later, with many and frequent stops to replenish someone's speed, the little group had arrived at the Archipelago Mountain Range, and the surrounding forests.

"That took a lot less time than I thought it would." remarked Zatch, watching as the leftovers of his spell dissipated along with Zioch's spells, which had only needed to be used once on everyone. "It was tricky having Zioch get the speed, but it worked out."

Zioch had had to stand in front of the entire group after his spell was cast in order to have the spell rebound and hit him instead of everyone else. It took a few tries, but it worked.

"Now that we're here, what do we do?" asked Zaela. "Which of these forests do we look at first? They all look the same!"

"I can fly and check them out!" said Zioch excitedly. "I've been waiting to fly some more, without Dufort around, that is…" Zioch was still sore about the bashing he had gotten from Dufort after hitting him in the head.

"Okay then, son, go look in the skies." said Zatch turning to Wonen. "While Wonen and I look on the ground."

"What about me 'n' Zaela? We want to look too!" Lirei looked indignant at being left out by Zaela was staring at the woods around her in fascination.

"Well, Lirei, you can jump around and look and Zaela can ride on your back, or just wander around herself. With her Crystal, she shouldn't be in any danger if she gets hurt." said Zatch, who was already preparing to use his _Rauzaruk_ spell.

"Ok, fine then!" grumbled Lirei. Turning to Zaela, she asked "Would you like to ride with me, or do you want to explore on your own?"

Zaela had been concentrating on a certain spot in the woods for about five minutes and didn't turn away to answer. "I think I'd rather explore on my own. Just make sure to keep an eye on me, all of you. Especially you, Lirei." _I may need some help later on._ thought Zaela to herself as Wonen and Zatch raced off while Zioch and Lirei took to the skies.

In the forest, Zaela had sensed something dangerous, but she couldn't tell what it was. Being young, her rare ability to detect and sense Mamodo was not yet refined, but it was good enough to get a general impression of the Mamodo's power. _I had better take out my Rod, in case this turns ugly._ _I don't want that Mamodo I saw hidden in the trees to be able to hurt me and leave me lying on the ground somewhere._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It had been an hour since everyone set out to look for the strange Mamodo called Zero. There was many forests to look through and there wasn't that many people to look. Contrary to Zaela's request, Lirei and Zioch were no where to be seen in the sky.

_I wish they would listen to me once in a while. I may need Lirei's help to cast a spell or something! _thought Zaela despondently. _At least I haven't been attacked…yet. I'm not even **sure** that was a Mamodo in the bushes._

Just then, Zaela heard a soft noise, like a branch cracking under someone's foot. Materializing her Rod into her hand, Zaela whirled to face…Zioch. He had just landed.

"What are you…" asked Zaela, going into a rant. She was cut off by a swift motion from Zioch to stay silent. Knowing the possibility of danger and her earlier sense of a Mamodo, she stayed quiet. Zioch walked over and grabbed her under the arms. He was wearing the Gauntlets and so she was being poked by the rubies.

When they were safely in the air, Zaela was about to complain about the pointy rubies when Zioch pointed with his left hand at the ground. Standing in a clearing, clearly looking for the disappeared Zaela, was a Mamodo and his partner. It wasn't a friendly one either.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ten minutes later, Zioch had flown to Lirei and told her to follow him and Zaela, who then took them to a glade where Wonen and Zatch were resting. Zioch dropped off Zaela and flew up in the air again to check the enemy Mamodo's progress. Lirei landed with a thud behind Zatch.

"What's this all about?…" complained Lirei, who was silenced with a glare from Zioch.

"There is a Mamodo team in the woods, but I don't think they're the ones we're looking for." Zioch explained. "The Mamodo doesn't look anything like Laila described."

"So why do we have to be quiet?" whispered Lirei, clearly annoyed at being pulled off the search and out of the skies.

"The partner saw you in the air and is now headed this way! We need to ambush them!" whispered Zioch furiously. "Go hide in the cave over there with Zaela. Dad, Wonen, come with me. We're going to say hello to our new friends."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Caroline, why are we still here? They've all left already! Can't we just leave?" asked the small Mamodo. He was wearing a pair of green shoes that matched his forest green jacket. Under the jacket was a navy blue shirt. The pants had stripes of light and dark blue running across them. His hair was a flamboyant aquamarine color, the same color as his eyes. There were no markings.

"Because, Coyne, I saw one of them in the air not three minutes age. Now shut up and look for them. Then we can battle them." Caroline looked smug when she said this, but little Coyne looked more nervous than anything else.

"**_Who are you?_**" said a disembodied voice from somewhere in the trees. Caroline and Coyne froze in their tracks, in the same clearing where the little group had met not moments before. "**_What do you want?_**"

The voice was almost unearthly in it's volume and deepness. Caroline wasn't fooled at all. The voice was a fake. Looking down at Coyne, she noticed that he obviously believed the trickery and was scared witless.

Looking around as the voice continued to holler, Caroline noticed a cave. _Perfect! That's where they are. The cave walls magnify the person's voice so they must be in there! _Caroline thought, smiling at the crude joke. Whispering, she told Coyne to go stand in the cave for shelter. Without knowing it, Coyne walked into his book owner's trap.

"**_WATROUK_**!" screamed Caroline, listening to the giant wave of water coming from Coyne's mouth flood the cave that had accompanied the blue flash from the teal spell book she was holding. She was rewarded when she heard screams of shock from the cave.

_(A/N: Watrouk is pronounced wa-trook)_

"What was _that_ for!" yelled Lirei, walking out of the cave totally dry. Zaela walked out behind her, soaking wet. "We didn't do anything to you!"

"That's where you're wrong," said Caroline, still a little confused at Lirei's dryness. "You have a Mamodo!"

"**_OCEANIS_**!" shouted Caroline, as Coyne raised his hands and a twenty foot wall of water rose up in front of Lirei and Zaela.

_(A/N: Oceanis is pronounced o-she-an-iss)_

"That won't work you know. I have this!" said Lirei holding up her Yin Dragon Ring. "It protects me from water, and if I hold on to Zaela, we won't be harm…" Lirei was cut off by her brother.

"**_ZEOSHI_**!"

An orange blade of energy came down out of the sky, cutting the wall of water in half and disrupting the spell. Looking around to find the source of the spell, Caroline emitted a muffled yell as Zioch landed on top of her and pinned her to the ground, flinging her Book away so she couldn't activate any more spells.

Coyne was similarly trapped, but by Zatch. He had jumped off the top of the cave and was now standing over Coyne, a small yellow ball forming in his mouth. Coyne didn't move.

Wonen walked out of the woods, Zioch's yellow spell book open in his hands. "Good job, Zioch. They didn't suspect a thing!"

Caroline was confused. "You…but…the cave…_how_!"

"Simple," Wonen continued. "I stood in that tree across from the cave, shouting in to make you think I was in there. Then when you attacked, my sister over there screamed, as expected, and so diverted your attention. It was cake after that." Wonen looked pleased.

Coyne suddenly spoke up. "King Zatch…is that you!"

Looking down, confused, Zatch said "Yes, it's me. How did you know that?"

"You're supposed to be dead or missing!" answered Coyne, shocked at the reappearance of his beloved King. "I recognized you from the posters all over the Mamodo World. You've been pronounced missing, or as good as dead. And since Zioch is gone too, there is a new Battle going on."

"WHAT!" screamed Zatch, getting off Coyne and shaking him. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! NOW!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"And that's why there is another Battle going on. I don't really want to be here. But I can't burn my own book…" finished Coyne. It had taken a whole twenty minutes to tell the shocking tale of how Zikon had taken control of the Kingship and sent only eighty Mamodo children to the battle. Zatch was too stunned for words.

"So you're saying that another Battle is under way, right now?" asked Zaela. She had learned the full implications of the Battles from her mother when she was younger and also knew about Zikon. This wasn't a good combination.

Coyne nodded. "Except there are only eighty Mamodo kids on Earth at the moment."

"That's because only one hundred Mamodo are allowed in the Human World at a time." mumbled Zatch to himself. Looking up, he continued. "There is an old spell on the RiftWay that only lets one hundred Mamodos out of the portal at any one time. After that, the portal shuts down until some of the Mamodo return. Even _I_ can't remove this spell. Right now, there are twenty Mamodo that came through with me and the eighty that are in the Battle."

"So that means that the bad guy is in control of your kingdom, under the pretense that your dead?" asked Lirei, shocked. "Then why don't you go back to the Mamodo World?"

Shaking his head, Zatch said "If I went back, then Zikon would surely try to kill me. He would most likely make up something about a copy Mamodo and trying to usurp the throne…I can't believe this is happening!" he yelled in frustration.

"We can fix it though Daddy!" said Zioch, trying to comfort his father. "When this is over, and Zikon is beaten, we can end the battle!"

"You're right!" exclaimed Zatch, jumping up. "It's going to be harder to accomplish our goal with all kinds of Mamodo running around, but with luck, it will work out. As for you, Coyne…"

"Send me back."

"What!" said a shocked King. "I was going to suggest that you come with us, but that works too I guess…"

"I want to go home. I don't like it here." Turning to Caroline, Coyne said "I'm sorry that I am leaving, but I don't want to be in the Battle. You're just gonna have to go home." Coyne looked down at the ground and began crying.

Caroline was crying too at this point. "That's okay, Coyne. I only wanted to help you become the King. You came to me with the Book and you looked so helpless…I only wanted to make you stronger…"

Caroline and Coyne both were crying and hugging each other when Zatch picked up the teal Spell Book. With a small sigh, he handed the Book to Zaela.

"**_Migron_**…" said Lirei, on the verge of tears herself.

Caroline sobbed even harder as she lost her best friend in a haze of sparkling blue light.

* * *

_So here it is! The longest Chapter I have ever written! On my computer, this single Chapter is EIGHT PAGES LONG! WoW! I spent an hour and a half writing this. Sorry for the mushy ending, but I was thinking of Kolulu at the time. sniffs That episode still makes me cry! And just so you are reminded...**REVIEW!** Flames are now being accepted (not that I want any)._

Just for all you random people who read this and don't review (SHAME!), here is a little extra part of the story that I just thought to include now:

"**I wonder where that kid with the credit card went?...**" said the rental car attendant to himself, staring out the window at nothing in particular.

(PS- Don't kill me for that one. I am extremely boredd right now as it is 12:11 am.)


	20. Chapter 19: United We Stand

_Drum roll Here it is! The Chater with ZERO! crowd roars _

I would like to thank Rahkshi500 for letting me borrow Zero and helping me look over the chapters and keeping Zero in personality. shakes Rahkshi's hand I would also like to point out that if there are any mistakes, or what you think of as mistakes, THEY'RE NOT! Rahk approved all the chapters before I put them up and I have to emails to PROVE IT!

A little side note, I write titles that are wayyy too long. The full title of the Chapter is written below.The little bar wouldnt let me put the whole name! X(

Ahem...ON TO THE STORY!  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19:_ United We Stand, Divided We Burn_**

Kimmi, Leia, Wonrei, Albert, and Laila were on their way to the Black Rose Forest in a rental car that had been waiting for them at the airport, courtesy of the Osaka Kansai International Airport. Their flight had been somewhat…entertaining.

"I can't believe the attendant wouldn't bring me any more peanuts!" ranted Leia. "I want more peanuts!"

"It's not like you didn't eat all the ones they had on the plane!" said Kimmi, _again_. "Though if you hadn't, we wouldn't have ended up with this free car rental. It was generous of the airline to pay for it. I guess they didn't want us telling bad stories about their plane rides."

"We're almost there you guys," said Wonrei. "Do you think you could be quiet for just _one_ minute while Albert gets us past this toll? _Please_!" Wonrei, along with Laila and Albert, was very tired of hearing them argue.

"Fine!" snapped Leia in a huff.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"We can go up on top of that hill over there and look for Zero." said Albert, pointing to a hillock that overlooked the Wood.

The rest of the group was still getting out of the car when Laila gasped. "That's the hill I was standing on in my vision!" said Laila breathlessly. "We have to get up there, NOW!"

Running to catch up to the speedy Laila, they found her staring intently at the woods, looking for something. In a moment, it became obvious what it was she was looking for.

A gigantic tree had exploded upward from inside the forest somewhere. It was currently heading straight for the little hill. Before anyone could react and get their books out, Kimmi stopped the tree three feet away from her face.

The gold Telekinetic Bracelets were glowing a faint pink. Concentrating, Kimmi swung the huge tree up and over the hill, and let it go. The tree proceeded to roll down into a ditch on the other side of the hill, away from the parking lot of the tourist attraction.

Smiling, Kimmi said "That was cool!"

"And it saved out butts!" said Leia, happy that her Book Owner was so powerful. "Now let's go find this Zero kid!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Running through the forest, the group came upon a large field in the middle of the trees. It was filled with the rare species of Black Rose. "So that is what the park is named for!" said Albert, bending down to examine the roses.

On the field ahead of them, two Mamodo teams battled. One team was that of Zero, whom Laila recognized immediately by his distinct pale skin amidst the black roses. The other team seemed to be winning the battle.

Before anyone could shout anything to Zero, or help him, Zero and his book owner dashed off into the trees. The other team, who sensed victory, ran off in pursuit.

Turning around to run back through the forest, Laila shouted back towards the group. "I know where they are going! Follow me! Hurry!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Running at full tilt speed, Laila and the group made it to the copse where there was another hill. There was also the two Mamodo teams. Laila watched in horror as she witnessed her vision from a different angle. Shouting back into the woods, a bright white and black flash from behind Zero in the woods, Zero raised his hands and a black and white beam shot out of his hands.

The opposing Mamodo team blocked the spell with a gust of wind. Another spell from the Wind Mamodo and a huge tornado whirled at Zero. Rolling to the side, Zero stood up and screamed. His hands had turned into the claws that Laila had seen.

A person emerged from the forest, holding a black, red, purple and silver spell book. She couldn't be certain, but Laila thought she saw a large scratch across the cover. The person tilted his head back and shouted at the top of his lungs, the spell Laila had heard in the vision. "**_RAKER_**!" drifted across on the wind from the opposing Mamodo.

Zero's black and white beam was blocked again. This time, the evil Mamodo had her partner activate her ultimate spell. Laila could now see that both of them were female. A gigantic gust of wind was forming into the shape of some huge bird. Before the spell could be completed Laila had had enough.

"Kimmi!" shouted Laila over the noise of the wind. "Take their Spell Book away!"

Raising her hands in grim determination, they began to glow the same shade of light pink as before. Thrusting her hands at the female book owner, the book began to glow a light pink too, but it was hard to tell over the shine of green energy coming from the gray Spell Book. Jerking her hands backwards toward Wonrei, the book flew out of the enemy's hands. She shrieked and dove for the book where it had landed on the ground, halfway across the field, between Zero and the Wind Mamodo. Fortunately, Zero got there first.

In a fit of rage, Zero used his strange claws to shred the book into tiny pieces of paper that burst into flame the moment they disconnected from the core object. When Zero was done, nothing remained of the Book except small singe marks on Zero's claws/fingers where pieces of paper had burst into flame.

The female who had owned the Book watched in horror as her only means of power and revenge in the world was destroyed. Angry and frightened for her worthless life, she fled across the copse and into the Wood.

When Zero had calmed down enough to notice that he was done and his enemy vanquished, he collapsed in a heap, just as his partner arrived. With a sob of rage and frustration, the partner dropped the scratched Book and tried to rouse Zero. In his state of unconsciousness, Zero's fingers had returned to normal and the pain they caused ended.

Laila managed to utter something resembling a scream but sounding more like a choking noise before she raced to the fallen Mamodo child. Her mother instincts were telling her to protect and heal.

The rest of the group arrived shortly after Laila did, only to find that the Book Owner was holding Zero's Book and laying on top of him, protecting him with his own body. "LEAVE US ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT ANYMORE! GO AWAY!"

"We're not here to hurt you. We're here to help Zero." said Albert calmly. "You need to let Laila here have a look at him so she can help."

"No! Go away! Leave us alone…" still sobbing, the owner collapsed from exhaustion as well. His last thought before unconsciousness: _If they harm Zero, I'll…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zero slowly opened his eyes to see three concerned faces hovering over him. Sitting bolt upright in bed, he winced and fell back, taking shallow breaths. "Who…are…you?" he managed to blurt out before subsiding to a fit of coughing.

"We're friends, and we're here to help you. Don't worry. Your Book Owner is here as well." said a certain purple haired Mamodo with small horns on her head.

Managing to sit up again, Zero questioned his 'friends'. "Rahkshi is here as well? Let me see him. Now! And who are you anyway?" Zero continued to bombard Laila with questions as she turned and beckoned a figure over from across the room.

Rahkshi slowly walked over and sat on Zero's bed. "Hey there! Took you long enough to wake up. After you destroyed that other Mamodo's book, you passed out. You've been asleep for two days now."

In a fit of panic, Zero scrambled to remove his hands from under the bed sheets. "My hands! My hands! They're…" Staring at his normal, small hands, Zero fell silent. "I thought they were…"

"They were. By the way, my name's Laila. Over there is my daughter Leia and her partner Kimmi. That is Wonrei and that oaf standing in the corner is my partner, Albert."

"What happened to my hands?"

"They returned to normal after you fell unconscious. I'm sure we can figure things out later. Right now, your partner wants to speak to you."

Zero watched as Laila stood up and beckoned for the rest of the people in the room to leave. Closing the door softly behind her, Laila gave one last look at the damaged duo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So what do you think of 'em?" asked Rahkshi, turning to Zero.

"They seem fine…They haven't tried to hurt us. They helped us." said Zero, pondering. "At least we won the battle."

Rahkshi snorted. "Just barely. If Kimmi hadn't levitated the Book away from them, we'd be toast. Toast blown across Nevada, but still toast."

"Wait…Kimmi, the Human girl?" Zero looked confused.

"Ya. I thought that it was weird too, but then they told me their story. Apparently King Zatch is here!"

"Wait, WHAT!" Zero looked even more confused than before. "We were all sent here because he was pronounced dead!"

"I _was_ wondering why you came back to me after fifteen years. It was a close run last time. You almost won."

"Good job I didn't. Otherwise, I wouldn't have gotten to come back here and see all my old pals." Zero snorted derisively, having thought about all the Mamodo he had already defeated before that Wind Mamodo came along…

"Anyway…Tell me what happened after I passed out. And I want to know why King Zatch is here instead of back home in the Mamodo World, and who he's with and why."

"You haven't changed a bit. You're still as demanding as ever, always bossing me around. But if you want to know the whole story, you're gonna have to ask that Laila Mamodo, 'cause I don't even know the whole story. As for what happened after you passed out…"

The next hour and a half was spent informing Zero and then Rahkshi about the past events, the Artifacts, and most importantly, Zikon. Plans were made for Zero and Rahkshi to accompany Laila, Albert, Wonrei, Kimmi, and Leia back to Japan to meet up with the rest of the gang and form a plan to defeat Zikon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I can't believe that I'm part of an evil plot by Zikon, my sworn enemy's older brother, to take control of the Human and the Mamodo Worlds. _Zero made a disgusted face. _At least I'll get the chance to beat up the bastard in the end._

Zero was staring out the window of an airplane, having just taken off from the local airport in Nevada. _Nevada started out to be a vacation, and now I'm on my way to stop an evil overlord from destroying the universe._ Zero turned to look at all his new friends. _I have to remember to go on an **actual** vacation when this is all over…

* * *

_

_There it is! The completion of the Discovery Arc that I placed in the story. In case you were wondering, this story is going on for a long time. At least til 40 chapters, or I make a second volume. O.o And yes, I do name my little arc sequences. And now that the four part arc is complete, REVIEW! NOW! That little button is CALLING to you! It wants to be pushed! _

PS- I won't be updating for at least three or four days after this because this was the last chapter that I prewrote. Now I have to go write some more!


	21. Chapter 20: Black and White

_Here we go, the most painstakingly long chapter that took me almost 4 days to write. Thank you all those people who have reviewed the story so far, and for that I dedicate this chapter to you. Makse sure to keep reviewing!_

Before you read the chapter, I would like to remind those people who havent reviewed that you really should. I have 16 reviews on another of my storys, and it's only 2 chapters. How sad is that!  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20:_ Black and White_**

As it turns out, Laila's, group along with Zero and Rahkshi, was the first to arrive back at the Belmond Mansion. Mr. Hiroki the Gardener had been instructed before anyone left to allow entrance to any group that came home early or before anyone else.

The first thing that Laila, Albert, Kimmi, Leia, and Wonrei did was to spread out to opposite ends of the house. Everyone was pretty much tired of being around everyone else at that point. Kimmi had gone to shower, Wonrei to meditate in the garden, Albert was watching TV, and Leia was playing in the backyard. That had left Laila to stay behind with Zero and Rahkshi to give them a tour of the grounds.

Laila had already shown the pair the outside gardens, yard, patio area, and the swimming pool and was showing them around the West Wing of the Mansion, where everyone's rooms are. The trio was interrupted by the arrival of another group. While on the way down the stairs to meet the new arrivals, Laila stopped and a blank stare came into her eyes. Suddenly, her hand dropped from her necklace and she smiled.

"The group that has just arrived consists of my daughter Zaela and her partner, Lirei, who is the twin sister of Wonen, Wonrei's son and also Prince Zioch's partner. The last group member is someone that I think you will be glad to see." Laila finished, pointing through a large set of oak doors that led into the main foyer.

"How does she do that?" whispered Rahkshi to Zero as they walked towards the doors.

"Did you forget already! It's the Artifact!" whispered Zero back, clearly annoyed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zioch was pounding on the door, waiting for someone to come open it, while the rest of the group shuffled out of the limo they had been picked up in. Already having grabbed his bag from the trunk, Zioch was beginning to get annoyed when he nearly fell flat on his face when the door swung inward.

Recovering from his stumble, Zioch looked up into the smirking faces of Zero and Rahkshi, two people he had never seen before in his life. Dropping his bags, Zioch dropped into a defensive stance and shouted for the rest of the group to come help. With a small burst of white light, Zioch's Gauntlets appeared on his arms and he rose into the air. "WHO ARE YOU TWO?" screamed Zioch, suddenly worrying about his mother.

Rahkshi only smiled while Zero stared in amazement at Zioch's apparent mastery of flight. "My name is Rahkshi. This little annoyance is Zero, and I am his Partner." A strange spell book appeared in Rahkshi's right hand, having been taken from under his shirt and behind his back, where it had been thrust in his belt.

Zioch hovered a little closer to Zero and Rahkshi. Rahkshi was wearing a pair of blue jeans and white ankle socks. He wasn't wearing any shoes because his feet were bandaged underneath the socks. Only a light black a-shirt was covering the bandages on Rahkshi's torso. The shirt was so thin that Zioch could see right through it. There were white bandages running all across his stomach and around his left shoulder. His left hand was in a splint, as it had been sprained during the fight with the Wind Mamodo.

Turning his scrutinizing gaze on Zero, Zioch blinked. _He looks just like Daddy and Zeno! _thought Zioch, a little confused. Zero was a little more bandaged that Rahkshi, Zioch noticed, even though Mamodo heal faster than normal humans do. In place of his standard black hooded cloak with the white X on it and his standard black male leotard; Zero was wearing a pair of gray pants that looked a lot like Garry's old clothes, though Garry wasn't there to comment. Zero was barefoot, and also bare-chested. White bandages covered the entire top half of his body, and most of his right arm, down to his elbow. Though Zioch couldn't see it, two lumps stuck out under the bandages, where Zero's wings emerged when in flight.

Zioch's scrutiny was interrupted when Zero asked him "How is that you can fly?" Zioch snickered at this.

"It's really these Gauntlets, is all. I don't know what I would do without them. I love the feel of air beneath me as I soar on the winds… You wouldn't know the joys of flight now would you? You can't fly. Do you want me to take you for a ride…" Zioch raised his hands to his eyes as a gust of wind assaulted his face and body, knocking him backwards and back onto the ground.

"I don't need a ride, thanks. I can fly _by myself_." Zero was looking down at Zioch with a small hint of derision. Zioch was lying on the ground with a stunned look on his face. Zero had sprouted wings from his back, and they were slowly propelling Zero around Zioch's head like a deranged cuckoo bird. The wings faintly resembled bat wings, yet they looked more like a vulture's.

Zero's wings were a mix of black and white. The veins on the underside of the wings were a leathery black looking and were connected by flaps of skin, traveling across the wings to the tips where they ended in sharp clawed points. The flaps of skin were black near the top, where they met the bone in the wing and also where the veins led downward out of the bone. As you looked downward at the wings, they changed from deep black to a dark gray, shifting to a dirty off-white, finally coming to a stop at a faintly opaque white color. When Zero moved them, the wings looked like two large black and white eyes, slowly opening and closing, staring at the opponent, scaring them half to death.

When angling away to fly over to the limo and the still wary occupants, Zioch caught a glimpse of the outer portion of the wings. They were a leathery black, the same as the veins running down the inside. Each vein was slightly raised from the surface, and so marked where each was. At the end of the veins, small, sharp, white nails curved downward, looking menacing. The white nails also contrasted with the black wings.

Watching as Zero landed near the limo, Zioch was surprised when the two wings folded downward on a joint, three-fourths inward from the tip of each wing. From behind, Zero looked like some grim Angel of Death, standing over his victim. At the wings neared the small area in between Zero's shoulder blades, they shifted color from black to an off-white color, and finally paling into the same shade of ash white as Zero's skin.

Zioch was even more surprised when the dark wings began to shrink in size and seemingly melt back into Zero's shoulder blades. The only outward sign of Zero's wings was a faint grayness on and about two small bumps in-between Zero's shoulders. Zero looked back at Zioch, and gave him a 'What do you think now?' look.

Zioch was still sitting on the ground when Zero walked over to Wonen. "You must be that oaf's Book Owner. I am Zero."

Wonen just looked down at the strange little child. Zero stared back just as boldly. After a minute, Zero said to Wonen. "At least you can protect her." Wonen was shocked and confused that he would say something like that. _Maybe he's telepathic or something. _thought Wonen as he nodded his acknowledgement of Zero's words and began to walk towards the house. Rahkshi nodded as Wonen walked by, and Wonen did a double take. _Those are MY pants! _Wonen thought, annoyed that someone would just go into this things and take out a pair of pants. _I have to remember to get them back later._

The next person to meet Zero was Lirei. She walked out from behind the trunk and stared at Zero. Peeking back around the trunk and nodding at something, she turned back to Zero. "You must be Zero, the Mamodo that we traveled half way around the world to look for."

"That is correct. And who might you be?" asked Zero, a little angry that the girl had already known who he was, yet he still did not know her.

"My name is Lirei. I'm…"

"You are a twin. That other boy that I just met, Wonen. He is your brother?"

"Ya…how did you know that?"

"I can just tell." Lirei gave a shaky nod and one last look at Zero before she walked off to meet Rahkshi, who asked her about the trip and some other trivial details before she went into the house.

Zaela was the next victim to be commandeered by Zero in his quest to put faces to the names that Laila had given him. "You must be Zaela. I am Zero."

"I am Zaela, but how did you…"

"You look like your mother. And I also know that you would like to go see her right now to talk about me. Please go right ahead. I just wanted to meet you." Zero stepped off to the side to allow Zaela to pass. Zaela walked off, still staring strangely at the Mamodo who seemed to be able to read her thoughts.

Actually, Zero moved around Zaela so he could meet the last member of the group. Zero was very anxious to find out who it was. _I hope it's who I think it is… _thought Zero.

"King Zatch! It _IS _you!" Zero shouted as he threw himself in front of the Mamodo King. "I can't believe that you're here. Why are you here? You're Kingdom is in turmoil…"

"Calm down Zero. I know all this already, but somehow I think you are just the person who can explain it to me fully. Let us walk inside."

"Very well, Your Majesty." said Zero in a formal tone, not wanting to offend one of the only Mamodos that he truly respected and believed to be a friend.

"Oh please. Don't bother with all that pomp and ceremonial junk. This is the Human World. None of it matters here anyway."

"Very well…Zatch." mumbled Zero, a little nervous. On a brighter note, he continued "And now, I think it's time you reacquainted yourself with my partner. You remember Rahkshi, right?"

* * *

_There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks Rahkshi500 for approving the description of Zero's wings, and sorry for not including you more in the chapter. This was mainly focused on Zero's wings (that by the way, was the hardest part to write, and I still screwed it up)._

And now, the Math:  
I have 17 reviews  
There are1914 hits on the story.  
That is about one review for every 113 people.

LAZY! REVIEW ALREADY! I dont even care if its a flame. I just want to know what you think. If I dont get some feedback here, I won't update often. The more reviews I get, the more motivation there is for me to review! 


	22. Author's Note

Due to WRITERS BLOCK, I have decided to end the story here.

But that's not the end of the story! I am going to make a sequel, and possibly a trilogy. I haven't exactly decided when the Sequel, which I have just decided to name _The Mamodo's Regime, _or _The Return of the Mamodo Vol. II,_ will be published for all to see.I haven't decided which name to use yet either, maybe I'll use both...

Anyway, if you have a preference or have a different name, let me know and I will consider it. I'm already planning out the first few chapters of the nex Volume, so make it fast. And on another side note, unlike before, the sequel will be updated BASED ON REVIEW RESPONSES. I'm gonna want at least five reviews for each chapter in order to update. This story right here has entirely WAY to few reviews, mostly beause I updated too fast.

Look for the next Volume, coming soon to a webpage near you!

-Antwan1791-

PS- Here's an update on the status of this story... I am such a retard with OCD that I have to make it so that everyone is back at the Belmond Mansion. That way I can do an elapsed time sequel. It should be really good. Anyway, after this author's note, there is gonna be 2 more chapters that deal with Zeno's and Brago's group. Me and my darned OCD... '--'


	23. Chapter 21: A Strange Team Up

_Okay. So me being the retard that I am with a slight case of OCD, I felt it necessary to continue the story to at least when everyone is back at Sherry's home. That way I could do like an elapsed time sequel. This is the first of the last two chapters that will be posted. I promise. ;) Anyway, this chapter involves Zero and Zeno. Nice, right? ENJOY!  
_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21:_ A Strange Team-Up_**

Some time later, Zero was sitting with Zatch and Rahkshi inside Sherry's drawing room, behind the library. Zatch was listening with hate and remorse to Zero tell the sad and horrible tale of what happened after he left the Mamodo World, and then also to Rahkshi, who told of all the battles they had survived so far. There was actually quite a few.

"…And after that Mamodo who could shoot acid everywhere, we defeated this _really_ weird Mamodo that could melt and move around as a puddle. That guy was harder than everyone else. After him, we beat this Meteor Mamodo, who threw rocks at us, and then that Wind Mamodo. All together, I'd say we beat about twenty Mamodo."

Zatch stared at Rahkshi for a moment and then turned to Zero. "Did you two really beat twenty Mamodo or are you just guessing?"

"Actually, it was twenty-three. Rahk forgot the trio that ganged up on us. Those were the guys with the same powers. They were like triplet Mamodos or something."

Zatch was astounded. "You've been here for only about a month, and you've already beaten twenty Mamodos! That's amazing!"

Rahkshi grinned. "That comes from practice and me knowing what spells Zero has. If he had grown at all like Zeno, he wouldn't be here. He's still just as short as ever."

"Be quiet! I am not short! I just have small bones, is all." Zero smacked Rahkshi upside the head and knocked him out of his chair. "Anyway, that's what happened. So what are we going to do about it?"

Zatch stifled a laugh as he watched Rahkshi struggle with the heavy chair and then turned to Zero. He was about to answer when Albert burst in. "Some other people are here! They just got back! Come on!" In a flash, Albert was back outside, standing by the limo that was arranged to pick up whoever the next group was.

"We'll finish this talk later with the rest of the Council. Right now, we should go see who got back. You might get to meet my wife."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later, the already home members of the secret Mamodo excursion into the Human World were waiting to see who would emerge from the limo. Rahkshi and Zero were the last to leave the safety of the house. Rahkshi walked forward a few paces and stood in the shadow of a tree. Zero, for some strange reason, suddenly felt nervous. Looking in the crowd, he saw Laila and sauntered over to stand near her, but behind her.

_Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? I don't get nervous, **ever**. Is it because I'm going to be seeing parts of myself? I haven't seen Brago or Zeno in almost ten years… I can't believe I'm getting soft! _Zero shook his head to try and clear his thoughts and looked up at the limo just in time to see the door open.

Yawning and stretching, Kiyo stood in the driveway, blinking away the tiredness that jetlag caused. Looking around, Kiyo smiled and waved at everyone. "Hi guys! How's life been without us?"

Zatch laughed and ran up to Kiyo and hugged his knees. "It's been horrible! There are all these other Mamodo in your world and there's another Battle…"

Kiyo cut him off with a pat to the head. "If it helps I knew all that. But even so, it can't be worse than _my_ vacation…" Kiyo was also cut off when Megumi stepped out of the limo, and then turned around to help Tia out of the back seat.

Megumi walked over to stand next to Kiyo and let Tia run over to her golden haired husband with a smile on her face for the first time in days. "Zatchey! I missed you so much. I never want to leave you again. I never want to leave Japan again, much less." Zatch smiled and hugged Tia tighter.

Zero had watched all this from behind Laila, who had long ago noticed how he suddenly was struck with a case of shyness. Whispering over her shoulder, Laila urged Zero to go say hello. "Go on ahead. You've heard all their names and now you know them. They have no idea that you're here already. Go on!"

Zero shook his head, motioning for Laila to be quiet. "I want to see who gets out of the limo. Shush!" Looking back at the limo, Zero didn't notice Laila smile. And a sly and devious smile it was…

Waiting patiently for the last two people to exit the limo, Zero watched as a blue pant leg emerged from the car. Stepping out of the car, Dufort looked around and shielded his eyes from the glaring evening sun. Looking around, Dufort immediately noticed Zero standing in the front of the crowd, for Laila had moved back behind Zero and motioned for everyone near him to do the same.

"You!" gasped Dufort as he scanned Zero's beat up appearance, and the bandages covering his torso and arms.

"You!" said Zero, in a loud voice as he stared at the familiar head of spiky white hair and cold, calculating yet surprised eyes.

"That means…" Zero ran around in front of the open limo door, just in time to stop Zeno hopping down from the seat, mumbling about how Dufort was going to get a piece of his mind when he finally fell off the cliff of a seat.

Zeno looked up and actually did fall off the seat. Scrambling up, Zeno walked up to Zero and stopped, not six inches from Zero's face. "When I heard the name Zero, it didn't register with me that it would be _you_ Zero. How stupid I was!"

"What do you mean stupid! I thought we were allies!" Zero's voice began to take on it's normal, condescending quality that sent shivers down little children's spines. "And here I was looking forward to seeing you again." said Zero with a customary sneer and with a touch of practiced sarcasm.

"Oh shut up Zero. You know that I'm _ecstatic _to see you." said Zeno with much more sarcasm. He then reached over and shook Zero's outstretched hand, crushing it as hard as possible. "It is…nice to see you…after all this time…" mumbled Zeno through clenched teeth, while trying to tear off Zero's hand with a grip that could crush rocks.

"I can't believe it. The first time I met you, I thought you were a joke. Always hanging onto Dufort for your powers…"

"Can we just skip those memories? I don't like to be reminded of the times when I was dependant. It bugs me to no end."

Zero smiled, a genuine smile, though there wasn't much warmth in it. "Glad to see you haven't changed much." Zero gave Zeno's hand another tight squeeze that made him wince in pain.

Zeno returned the smile and the crushing hand shake. "Yes, well. You haven't grown much either."

Zero growled at Zeno. "I told you! I'm not short. I'm just diminutive."

Dufort turned to Megumi and Kiyo. "And just think. This is how Zero is with Zeno, whom he considers at least some sort of an ally. Imagine how he's going to be with Brago…"

Both Zero and Zeno's heads turned simultaneously. Saying at the same time, both shouted "I HATE BRAGO!" Turning to each other, they glared in each other's faces. Again at the same time: "Don't even MENTION him to me! He DIGUSTS me!"

Dufort finally had had enough of the two's simultaneous tirade and so he sucked the air out of the their lungs. _That certainly shut them up._ thought Dufort with a hint of a snicker. He winced in pain when Laila elbowed him in the thigh. Looking over at his two victims, Dufort startled. _Whoops. I forgot to let them breathe again…_

A few minutes later, Zeno and Zero were staring at each other, breathing heavily after their near death from suffocation. "So…you still…hate Brago…too, huh?" panted Zeno.

"Of course…How could I…not hate him?" gasped Zero for a reply. Regaining his normal breathing, Zero continued. "During the Last Crusade of the Last Battle, he was the one who caused you to be sent back to the Mamodo World, therefore robbing me of my chance to defeat you. (Here, Zero grinned) And to top that off, he never liked me in the first place, and he probably hates me more knowing that I was the one who sent him back to the Mamodo World. I hate him almost as much as I hate Zofis, before he died, that is." Zero smiled at the memory of his greatest enemy's defeat and death.

"Hmm…Maybe we should make some sort of arrangement. You know, focus our energies on tormenting Brago." Zeno's face lit up with a malicious glow at the thought of causing twice the trouble for Brago.

Zero had his eyes closed and was already thinking about the torture methods he would use. "It seems we have a deal. This is going to be _fun_." Zero and Zeno shook hands again, this time laughing evilly.

* * *

_Muahahahahaaa! Aren't I most evil? You know you love it. And if you do, I won't know that until you tell me so. That means that you have to ACTUALLY REVIEW._

_OH! And to Rahk, I haven't finished the next chapter yet, but I will send it you and there will be much more of you in it. (Chapter 22 will be the very last chapter in this volume, I SWEAR!)_


	24. Chapter 22: Double the Trouble

_WAHHHHH! Here is the very last chapter! (For sure this time :p) This one was really hard to write and it took a lot of editing to make it perfect. I thought that this was also one of the funniest chapters that I've written. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and thanks especially to Rahkshi500 for letting me borrow Zero. Keep a look out for the sequel, coming soon! Anyway, enough blabbing...READ AND REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME!_  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22:_ Double the Trouble_**

As the days past, everyone became impatient when Brago, Sherry, Garry, Ace, and Li-en failed to show up. Granted, they still had a day to return before their tickets expired, but it worried everyone, especially the family of the absent travelers. There were two certain Mamodo who were extremely impatient.

Zero and Zeno took turns to watch the windows for the cloud of dust coming up the drive way that signaled the arrival of the last five absent members of the expedition. It was late afternoon on the seventh day after Brago's group had left when Zero finally spotted the shimmering dust cloud in the courtyard. Rushing off to find Zeno, the two collided into each other on their way down to the Main Hall, coming down from opposite stairways.

Standing up, the two gave each other a slight glare, then shouted their news at each other.

"Brago is back!"

"Wait…you knew?"

"But how?"

"I saw it through the window!"

The almost identical Mamodo stared at each other with rising annoyance until Kimmi said from the top of the stairs "You guys are really getting good at the mirror act. You should join a circus." Laughing, Kimmi walked around the house to let everyone else know of the last group's arrival.

Rahkshi was the first to enter the Hall, from the side door that led to the Dining Room. Staring at his partner and the other Mamodo, Rahkshi smiled evilly. "Is that who I think it is coming home at last?"

Zero glanced over at Rahkshi, just having noticed him. "If you mean that annoyance Brago, then yes, he's finally here."

"The bastard took his own sweet time getting back." added Zeno, glancing out a small window in the door.

Rahkshi came and stood over by the door as well. Having been a few days, most of his minor cuts and bruises had healed enough to allow him to wear actual clothing and not an a-shirt. In it's place was a black t-shirt adorned with colored writing. It read:

**Ya, I got your  
Lucky Charms right here.  
uIu**

Zero was also back in his customary male leotard underneath his black hooded cloak with the white 'X' on the front. Laila had taken it upon Zero's request and mended the garment as best she could. Zero was almost completely healed, although his hands still twinged every once and a while, and Zero could sometimes see out of the corner of his eyes that his fingers had taken on a sharp, metal like quality. However, whenever he looked at them straight on, they were still his normal ash white hands.

Zero also sauntered over to the window and looked out. He could just make out Brago's outline through the tinted windows. Rahkshi stood back a little to make room for the smaller Mamodo. Looking at them from behind, Rahkshi was astounded at how much the two looked alike. _I knew that Zero was made from Zeno's DNA, but I never realized how much they actually look like each other. This gives me an idea…_

Rahkshi was startled out of his thoughts when he noticed Zero and Zeno lean in towards the window and begin to whisper to each other. Rahkshi got the impression that they were planning something. "Okay you two, spill it. What are you planning to do to Brago?"

Zeno and Zero whipped around, alarmed that Rahkshi had somehow found out about their plan. "What are you talking about?" snapped Zeno, recovering first. "We aren't going to do anything to him."

Rahkshi gave a devious smile. "Really? That's a shame. If you were, which I believe now that you _aren't_, I would have liked in on it because I just might have a better plan than either of you. But you aren't doing anything, though, so I guess I'll just have to go…"

Rahkshi whirled around so fast, that he almost got whiplash. Wincing in pain, Rahk looked down at the Mamodo, who had his still somewhat injured arms in vice-like grips. "We want to know what your plan is." whispered Zeno.

"You're in." hissed Zero impatiently.

"Oh good. Let's get ready then. This plan is going to take some time to set up…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The last member of the household had just assembled in the Main Hall when the front door opened and in walked Garry and Ace, the latter promptly running and jumping upon his twin sister. "I missed you so much! I had fun… But it wasn't the same without you!" whispered Ace to his sister as they both turned and watched the rest of the group file in the half open door. It was almost 98 F outside and the Air Conditioning was on full blast inside the house. Garry moved aside to stand by Lirei and blush.

Li-en walked in and let out a long and loud "AHHHHHHHH!" Dropping her bags and running over to the bay window set into the opposite wall to the Dining Room door, she dropped like a stone onto the cushioned seat and promptly started sleeping.

Lirei gave a sideways look at Garry and whispered so as not to wake her mother "What happened that was so bad that she's like this?"

Garry rolled his eyes. "Your mother and my mother felt that they spent so much money that we just _had_ to stay for the full week that we paid for. You should have seen them. Half the time, they were in tears when they had to spend money. I expect that me, you 'n' Wonen are going to be getting less than we are used to, in just about everything."

"Ya, but what happened to make her like this?"

"Well, for one thing, it's about 70 in here and about 100 outside. The limo's AC was broken and so we had to spend the hour drive in the heat. Second, your Mom had to listen to Ace whine and complain about how long it takes to get home. All in all, this vacation seemed to have made your mother more stressed than before."

"Oh great…" Lirei continued to mutter as she walked over to her mother and sat down on the cushions next to her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sound of arguing reached the ears of Zeno and Zero long before they actually saw Brago and Sherry walk in the front door, screeching like a pair of deranged birds. "Why can't you be a gentleman for once and take some of these bags. Most of them are carrying your disgusting meats anyway. I can't believe that you made us stop at the Park so you could stock up on alli…" Sherry threw some bags on the floor and yelled even louder. "THIS ONE LEAKED ALL OVER ME! THAT'S DISGUSTING! THROW THIS GARBAGE OUTSIDE TO ROT! NOW!"

Brago only grunted and picked up all the bags of fresh alligator meat and trundled through the house to find the back freezer. Rahkshi, standing in the crowd below, moved aside to let him pass, so that Brago would not notice him and also to give the hiding Mamodos the signal to start the plan.

Zero whispered to Zeno "It's time. I'll follow you from up here. You go down through the Dining Room."

Zeno nodded and teleported himself to inside the Dining Room. Walking out of it like he had just come from eating in the kitchen, no one noticed as he walked through the double doors to the hall in order to follow Brago.

Closing the door behind him, Zero dropped down from the ceiling, just as his wings folded back into his shoulder blades and under his shirt. "That was close." he whispered. "Could you have closed the door a little slower!"

Zeno ignored him and motioned for Zero to follow him into the kitchen, where Brago stood halfway in the giant freezer, packing away his meat. When he finally emerged, his black jacket was covered in little chips of ice from the freezer walls.

Turning around, Brago stopped short and sneered. "I was wondering how long it would take you to corner me. I had hoped to do this later. I'm a little tired right now." Brago made to push past Zeno, who stepped right back in front of him.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the lame Prince of Darkness. What were you doing all that time while you were away? Hiding in the closet from the sunlight?" Zeno smirked and gave Brago his worst sneer.

"Why you…" Brago made to swing at Zeno but missed when he ducked down. Straightening back up again, Brago whirled to find Zeno. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, eating a piece of his meat, stood Zeno, or rather, Zero dressed as Zeno and in costume. While the real Zeno had been taunting Brago, Zero snuck around through the Dining Room door and opened the freezer and grabbed some meat.

'Zeno' gave another sneer. "This meat is disgusting! What is it? Old chipmunk? I would think that the Lord of Gravity or some such place would be strong enough to catch something a little bigger than a half dead rodent."

Brago was furious now. Leaping forward, Brago aimed for 'Zeno's' legs, thinking that he would try and duck and dodge again. To his surprise, 'Zeno' jumped up in the air and over Brago's back. Standing up again, Brago made his way to the sink to wash his dirty piece of meat and put in back in the freezer. When he was finished, the real Zeno was standing in the doorway to the hall with Brago's Spell Book.

Brago's pale face was turning a shade of pink that had never before been seen on his face. Due to his deathly pale complexion, Brago could not turn 'red in the face'. He merely glowed pink, as if blushing.

In a deadly calm voice, Brago hissed through clenched teeth at Zeno. "I don't know what your game is or how you're doing it or even how you got my Book, but you have achieved an all time low. No one in history has ever succeeding in getting me to turn red."

"Don't you mean pink?" Zeno laughed and then threw the Black Book over Brago's head, who tried to grab it from the air, but just as his fingers brushed the binding, a small bundle of white cloth flew through the air and once more took the Book out of his grasp.

His crimson eyes glazing over in fury, Brago looked like a rotten tomato covered in mold. Looking at the person who had snatched his book again, Brago blinked in surprise. There were two Zenos leering at him, each leaning on the other's shoulder. "Th-There are _two_ of you! How can that be! This is impossible!"

Standing there in front of him were apparently two Zenos. The real Zeno stood on the left, although Brago didn't know it, and he was dressed in his normal Human World clothes. The plain white t-shirt and matching shoes, along with a pair of dark blue jean shorts. The other Zeno, or Zero, stood on the right and was wearing similar attire. If Brago had looked closely, he would have noticed that the two Mamodo's eye colors were different, but he wasn't in any mood to play Find the Differences.

Brago blinked furiously and rubbed his eyes. His rotten tomato appearance soon gave way to his normal dead-looking skin color as his surprise outweighed his anger. Opening his eyes again, Brago backed up and tripped over a fallen chair, landing sprawling on his back after trying to avoid the two Zenos from advancing on him.

Brago closed his eyes and tried to imagine that it was a dream and he would awake soon in a bed in the Mamodo World. Counting to five, Brago looked up again to see Sherry peering down at him with a strange look on his face. "What are you doing on the floor? Get up and help me put away your clothes."

Blinking again, Brago stood up, fixed the chair and whispered "Did you see them? The two Zenos? They were here not two moments ago."

Sherry gave Brago another strange look, this time one laced with concern. "Are you feeling alright? There's only one Zeno in this house, and that's all there is. I just saw him coming downstairs after taking a nap. He gave me a rotten look."

"Impossible. I just saw him here!" snapped Brago, reverting to his normal abrupt self. "He had our spell book!" Brago suddenly leaped forward and grabbed Sherry's bag, reaching around for the book while ignoring her startled cry of surprise.

Pulling out his Book, Brago looked at it in surprise and consternation. "I must be losing my mind. They had it not five minutes ago…"

Sherry was genuinely concerned now. "Are you sure you're alright? Maybe the heat is affecting you." Regaining her stern manner, Sherry said "Brago, get a glass of water and go lie down. You need some rest."

"You're right. I'll bring my bags upstairs while I'm going."

Sherry was a little surprised at Brago's offer of generosity, but nodded anyway. "They're in the hall. I'll come help you."

Pushing the closed door open, Brago walked into the Main Hall and was greeted by the appearance of 'Zeno's' backside. He turned to look at the sound of the door opening and smiled, a sort of genuine smile, but it looked as if he were smiling out of pleasure at a bad deed, rather than being pleased to see Brago.

"You!" he shouted, causing Sherry to look up from staring at Brago's head. "What ever you're doing to me, I want it to stop!"

The fake Zeno looked offended. "Who are you talking to? Me? I have no idea what you're talking about. You must have the wrong person."

Brago was getting angry again. "Well then. Who are you if not Zeno?"

Zero pretended to look surprised, as he looked down at his clothing. Giving another one of his weird smiles, he looked back up at Brago. "Oh silly me. I'm not Zeno. Here. I'll prove it."

The white t-shirt that Zero had been given by Rahkshi to dress like Zeno ripped apart as Zero's leathery black and white batish dragon wings erupted out of his back. Folding in around Zero, he looked like a dead cocoon hanging from a rotten tree branch.

Brago watched in surprise when the wings opened again and there stood Zero, his white-silver painted hair ruffled clean and back to his normal midnight raven black, and his white 'X' cloak thrown over his shoulders. His two wings folded behind him like an angel. Brago noticed as Zero turned that the wings came out of two slits in the back of the cloak, which were used rather than shredding Zero's cloak every time he opened his wings.

The reason Zero had turned was that Rahkshi was coming down the stairs, holding Zero's scratched black, red, purple, and silver Spell Book.

Coming to stand next to Zero, both Rahkshi and the winged Mamodo turned to face Sherry and Brago. The opposing Mamodo Team recognized their old enemies at the same time. They both shouted "YOU!"

Sherry grabbed her bag and pulled out Brago's Book. "What are _you_ two doing here!" she practically screamed at them, being extremely angry that they could just get into her house without any opposition.

Rahkshi feigned surprise, and then anger. "What are _we_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? We were here first."

Sherry looked smug. "You numbskulls. This is _my house_."

Zero was still smiling devilishly. With a sarcastic accent, he whispered loudly enough for Brago and Sherry to hear. "Apart from that…" Zero laughed mentally. _Idiots. They are so dense…_

"Get out of here…" growled Brago. "You have no right being in this home. Don't make me force you to get out." Brago dropped slowly into a fighting stance.

Zero and Rahkshi laughed. "Are you kidding me? You two are _so _dense. Haven't you realized it yet?" With another laugh, Rahkshi whispered. "**_Raker_**…"

Sherry reacted in time to shout "**_GRAVIDON_**!" and a haze of purple energy appeared around and in front of Brago. The black and white beam that hit the energy field fizzled and faded out. Brago looked surprised.

"Wait a minute…That was the spell that Laila described to us. You two must be…"

Sherry suddenly looked as if she had stepped into a steaming pile of cow shit. "I can't believe that I didn't recognize it before! When Laila said Zero, it should have clicked in my mind. In fact, it should have clicked in everyone's minds. Why didn't any of us recognize this before?"

Brago stood up and out of his attack position. "We really are dense…"

"I'll say. You two really give stupid people a bad name." chimed in Rahk.

Brago seemed to stare at the other team a moment and then dropped back into his attack stance. "Get out…NOW." he growled. "We helped you and we saved you. Now leave."

Zero only laughed all the harder. "Oh please. Do I have to send you back to the Mamodo World like I did last time?"

Brago only growled, but then stood up and looked at Sherry. She was deep in thought.

_FLASHBACK_

_Brago was standing in a battle scarred clearing on a plateau, his clothes torn and ragged, his breathing harsh. Sherry stood behind him, about twenty feet away, also breathing heavily and her clothes torn and destroyed. Across the barren wasteland, Kiyo and Zatch stood in a similar position, and looked no better than Sherry and Brago. Brago turned his shoulder and looked at Sherry at the same time as Zatch did the same to Kiyo. With a nod from each human, Brago and Zatch braced themselves for their most powerful spells. "**DIOGA GRAVIDON**!" screamed Sherry, as a dark ball of purple gravity shot out of Brago's outstretched hand, with multicolored blades of energy forming inside it. At the opposite end of the field, Kiyo shouted "**BAO ZAKERGA**!" and Zatch's mouth erupted in a burst of lightning as a huge yellow dragon emerged to fight off the large sphere of gravitational energy. As the two spells collided, Sherry and Kiyo dropped to their knees, further weakened by the expenditure of emotion. As the two spells rampaged against each other, it became apparent that the two Mamodo were evenly matched. Suddenly, a muffled shout of "**EMPERORION RAKERDON**!" came from off to Sherry's left. Sherry turned in time to see a small Mamodo raise a pair of black and white wings straight up in the air, their tips almost touching. The insides of the wings looked like two menacing eyes, far off in the wasteland. Suddenly, the Mamodo glowed black and white and the wings shown brightest of all. The two pairs of eyes seemed to come alive and push forward. The bright glow that obscured the Mamodo began to take the shape of a snout. The eyes continued to glow their bright yet dark white and black color and the muzzle of a giant beast pushed forward more until a gigantic creature stood on the field, just a swirling mass of dark and light energy that took the shape of a huge medieval dragon. The creature was black all over with white spines and claws. Some strange glowing white markings seemed to swim over the black parts of the dragon's body. They looked eerily similar to the markings on the cover of every Mamodo Spell Book. The Mamodo child had disappeared and the giant dragon stood in it's place. Both Kiyo and Sherry turned their spells toward this giant creature, to try and destroy it. The dragon was so large and powerful, that it only needed to give a small swipe of it's extremely sharp white claws in order for both spells to be destroyed. With a grunt that sounded like rough laughter, the dragon took a deep breath and blew out a black and white beam of energy. The beam looked like a huge version of Zero's **Raker** spell, except that the beam widened the farther away it got from the dragon creature's mouth, making it almost impossible for anyone or anything to dodge it. The beam was shooting straight for Sherry, and Brago's book. With a cry of fear, and Brago's warning of "SHERRY, RUN!" the blonde took off toward Brago's outstretched arms. The beam struck Brago's Black Book head on, and incinerated it on the spot, causing Brago to disappear so fast, that Sherry only had time to brush Brago's fingers and see a small smile before she was thrown forward by the aftershock of the blast. The flames stopped and the dragon emitted a roar that shook the very earth before the Dragon faded away to reveal a still glowing Mamodo in it's center, who promptly fell to the ground._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sherry looked up at Brago and then at the now staring Zero and Rahkshi. Giving them one last glare, Sherry walked over to Brago's bags and then motioned for him to follow her up the stairs. A few moments later, Rahkshi and Zero heard a door slam far off in the house.

Rahkshi smiled and looked down at Zero, who for the first time in his life, was struggling to stem his laughter. Rahkshi was having trouble as well, but managed to blurt out "What do you suppose they wanted?"

Zero collapsed onto the floor laughing as Zeno walked out from behind a closet door, also laughing. Rahkshi shook with mirth as he pulled out a black book cover from under his shirt and behind his back before collapsing onto the floor next to Zero. The cover had crudely drawn Mamodo Book markings written on it in silver ink.

* * *

_There it is. The very last chapter in The Return of the Mamodo Volume 1. I was kinda sad that it was over, but then I remembered that I'm writing the sequel. I would like to point out that when I was writing this story on Microsoft Works (a little known retarded Microsoft program), I took extra time to look up symbols for the Lucky Charms shirt (i thought that was really funny). The symbols that read uIu on here, they were a horshoe shape, followed by a down arrow, and then another horshoe. That was meant to direct your attention to the Charms (HAHAHAHAHA) and also to kinda look like them (I'm such a pervert). And now, I am going to say for the last time, REVIEW THE CHAPTER!_


End file.
